Window to a Future
by BiancaGracePotterEverdeen
Summary: Uchiha Izumi was an average girl. She isn't extremely beautiful or ugly, neither is she exceptionally intelligent or a prodigy. She was normal and that was fine. Until the day she wasn't- and everything non!Divergence. Mangekyo!Izumi (Or: In one world Izumi died too young in the arms of the boy she fell for. In this one, she will protect those she love at all costs)
1. Prologue

_**AUTOR'S NOTE**_

Hello Everyone! This is my first long-term fiction in English. It's not my first language so I can't promise a perfect grammar but I'll try my very best!

This fanfiction is also posted on Ao3 in English, in Nyah! and Spirit fanfiction in Portuguese.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Izumi is an organized girl.

Every day she wakes up everyday at seven a.m., makes her bed and slowly eats her breakfast. She then takes her calligraphy and taijutsu lessons. When it's over, she walks back home, around noon, when her mother is already back from her shift in the hospital. They lunch together talking about anything that happened during the day. After the meal, her mother usually retires to her room to a well-deserved rest, while Izumi leaves to the library or to play with her cousins. In that day, she decided to meet with cousin Yuki, who was a little bit older than her. But being the special day that it was, Izumi left earlier and practically ran home.

Her father had been sent to the frontlines in Kumo a few months ago. The date that his squad should arrive was today. Because of that, the girl was anxious - she missed her father very much, and was thrilled to finally meet him again. She ran and opened the door with a little bit more force than necessary, took off her shoes and walked inside searching for her family. She heard voices and followed them to the living room, where her mother and an unknown masked shinobi (ANBU, probably) with messy silver hair were talking. They looked serious what made her worried — what was that person doing there? Where was her father?

— I am really sorry, miss Uchiha. I will leave you two now — And before anyone could say anything he used shunshin to leave the area.

— Kaa-san? What happened?

—Izumi, its you're... - She hiccups - Your father. He is... he is dead.

For a moment nothing happens.

And then tears stream down Izumi's face. She feels her eyes burn and the world crashing down on her.

Her father was _gone_ \- and he would **never** come back.

There was no burial. He was Killed in Action and the body wasn't retrieved. All they had was his name written in the Memorial Stone. It was an honor but it wasn't enough.  
Izumi didn't think anything would ever be.

* * *

That day mother and daughter visited the memorial. Izumi had just found out she would have a little brother or sister, and slowly she let hope grow inside her.

— Kaa-san —She said firmly —I will protect you and my little sibling. I promise.

Her mother smiled painfully.

— I know you will, darling. I believe you.

* * *

One day Izumi walks home and finds her mother crying hard with one hand in her belly. The girl doesn't say anything — she doesn't understand completely what is happening but she thinks it's better to let her mother be.

She notes, though, that her sibling isn't mentioned again. Even so, everything was fine or as fine as would get.

Until _**that day**_.

She went to the library as she always did. She found a very interesting history book and was dying to ask her mother a few questions about Konoha's foundation.  
She entered her home and took off her shoes. But something bugged her and she realized that the house was silent — way to silent.

Izumi had a very bad feeling.

— Kaa-san? — She asked but no one answered. The girl walked around the house, the bad feeling growing.

There wasn't any sound. It was wrong.

Finally, she went to her mother's room. She opened the door and felt her breath stop.

Blood. Blood _everywhere._

She saw her mother wrists torn and dried blood around them. She was there lying in her bed dead.

Dead.

Dead dead dead _**deadedeadeadead**_.

She tried to look away and that was when she notes a small paper. Without even realizing what she was doing she grabbed it a read.

"_Izumi, I am sorry. I tried to overcome this but it was just too much.  
You weren't enough.  
I am truly sorry"_

For a few seconds, everything was numb. Her mouth was dry and the world stopped.  
And then she didn't feel like her eyes burned -no, it was much, much worse. She felt like her eyes were ripped off. Everything around her was sharp. She trembled violently and felt like she was going to die.

A crushing pain took her and she screamed.

She was alone.

There was nothing left to protect.

And it was **her fault**. Only hers.

She continued to tremble and cry and scream. And she felt like there was nothing left in that world for.

At the same time, in the streets, two boys were walking older one had a cat-like face and a smile that threatened to split his face. The younger one had a girl-like face and a small but happy grin on his face. They were chatting when the heard a painful, sorrowful and heartfelt scream.

They paused, looked at each other and run to the source of the said sound. They entered the house and ran across it, going straight to an open door where a figure could be seen, following the screams that continued to be heard.

The scene that met then would never leave their minds.

An older woman lied dead in her bad. Blood covered her and her surroundings. In front of her, there was a small girl trembling and crying her heart out. She clenched a paper with her bare hands, holding it as her life depended on it. And her eyes...

God her eyes.

They were red, like the Sharingan. But it wasn't the normal tomoe-shaped eye they were expecting…there was a star patterned design, one that they have never seen.

They didn't know but in that second the lives of those three children changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1 - Awoken

I open my eyes terrified.

**Blood.** _Pain_. Eyes. Burn.

**Blood**. Wrists.

Mom. _**Kaa-san.**_

I'll never see her again...

I'm alone.

I _couldn't_ save her — save **them. **

It was my fault. I killed her, I killed my mother.

I killed her by not paying attention. I killed her by not being enough.

I am nothing.

I cry harder than I thought possible and without realizing where I was I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up again with my eyes sore and my head pounding. I blinked repeatedly, trying to make my vision works. After a few seconds the world becomes clear and I notest that I didn't recognized.

— Where on earth am I? — I wonder aloud.

— In my house's guest room — answers a voice.

I turned around quickly and see a boy around my age (maybe a little bit younger) standing at the door. On his face there was a serious expression, that looked out of place in such a young face, even considering the fact that the boy was an Uchiha. By his side there was a slightly older boy with a way messier hair who seemed to be rather amused at the situation.

— And you are? — I ask, feeling my headache getting worse. The amusement seems to grow in the older's eyes. The younger one remains calm and unreadable.

— Uchiha Itachi.

His name sounded… familiar? Not that unusual. Yuki mentioned him? He should be one of my…

Oh god.

— The Clan Heir — the words slip my mouth. I feel more shocked than I should. I mean, by the way I heard girls talking about him I expected someone older. Or cooler. The boy not knowing what I was thinking simply agrees.

— I thought you were older. My cousins never shut up talking about you so I expected someone more impressive — I remark and silence follows this words.

I mean, he was cute, but he looked like a girl.

I open my mouth to say something when the older one starts to laugh like a madman. Itachi opens a small (really small) smile.

I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

I can't believe I just said that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

— I…

Before I can say anything else the older boy recovers from his fit. Before I could even blink the boy is already in front of me, his hand almost in my face.

— My name is Uchiha Shisui — The boy states with a sincere smile in his face — It's a true honor to meet a sane girl for once.

I feel my cheeks still burning bit ignore them. A feel a small smile opening and slowly I reach his hand.

— I'm Uchiha Izumi. It's my pleasure?

My answer sounds more like a question. Great. Shisui's smile grows even more and I feel like smiling with him. Itachi walks closer inside and than the older one gets serious.

— You are here since yesterday afternoon. We found you… at your house in the end of the day. When we entered the room we saw that something happened with your eyes but you passed out in a few seconds so we couldn't be sure.

I bit my lips remembering. I try hard to push the thoughts away again but it _hurts_.

" —_Kaa-san. I promise I will protect you and my little sibling"_

What would I do? There was no one else to protect. I was alone.

I try harder. Uchiha should not be seen crying, I knew that. Suppress your feelings, don't let them show. But it hurts.

It hurts too much.

I take deep breaths and suddenly there's a hand in my shoulder. I look up and stare into the older kid's eye.

— My parents died during the war, y'know. I love them very much and miss them everyday. But I'm alive — I keep staring at him, not understanding fully what he means — What I mean is… you'll survive Izumi. You have to live, it's what your parents would have wanted. I know it hurts but It'll get better. But for now… it's okay to cry.

— Why are you telling me this?

Shisui blinks and then look at me like I am stupid.

— They died when I was around age. I understand it, you know? At least partially. I guess I didn't want you to be alone? We are family, right?

Family.

That's right, isn't it? The Clan is not some kind of institution, or a ninja garden. Maybe…

Itachi comes closer, lips pressed down in a line. He seems like he wants to say something, but before he can a voice interrupts him:

— Itachi? Shisui-kun? Why are you two taking so long?

The door is opened and an incredibly pretty woman stares at us. Her eyes lock on me and she smiles gently. I freeze.

She must be Itachi's mother — the resemblance is too big even with the gender difference to be anything else — and I feel more nervous by the second. I don't even know her name and she is the Clan Matriarch! Her husband (Fugaku-sama) it's well-known in the clan and her wife was too. But simply couldn't remember her name!

Almost as reading my mind, the woman says:

— Hello, dear. I am Mikoto, Itachi's mother. You must be hungry! Lunch is almost ready.

I opened my mouth, trying to be polite and decline but my belly hurts.

— I'm a little bit hungry, Mikoto-sama, but there's…

— There's no need to such a formality, dear. Call me Mikoto baa-chan, please. And please don't get stressed over something as simple as lunch. I already made the food counting with you.

I smile at her feeling calmer.

— Thank you, Mikoto-sa… baa-chan.

She smiles again, kindly. And for a few seconds, I see my own mother in that warm and tender eyes. And then crushing guilt falls upon me — how could I think that? She was my mother, I **killed** her and now I replace her for some unknown woman? — and before I can do anything tears stream down my face.

I feel strong arms hugging me.

— It's fine Izumi-chan. You're fine. Your parents love you very much. They passed away but you are here. And you are _**not**_ alone. You have a big family waiting to welcome you.

Did I? The main house was related to me, but were they family? Could they be?

— Even if you don't know us, we are blood. Itachi, Shisui, me, Fugaku, the clan as a hole. You are not alone and never will be.

I cry harder and at the same time smile more. I let Mikoto's kindness fulfill me, and watch as Itachi and Shisui stare at us.

They weren't family yet but a small (_big) _part of me wanted them to be. I wanted that feeling of safety again.

What would my mother think? Would she approve? What should I do?

In that minute I didn't think about any of that. I just enjoyed it — the warmth. I drown myself in it, hoping it would stick with me.

* * *

After cleaning my face and hands I follow Itachi to the dining room. The table is already set and the food is just waiting for us.

It smelled delicious.

I sit between Itachi and Shisui, in front of Mikoto-baa. The air is uncomfortable after the emotional scene I caused earlier.

— Itadakimasu — we all say and dig in.

When the first piece of the meal touches my tongue I can almost feel the tears of joy coming out.

— Kami! — I let the word slip.

— What did you say? — questions the older boy the usual amusement clear in his eyes.

I take a deep breath. It's the perfect chance to dissipate the awkwardness.

— That this food must have been made to kami-sama because I have never known something on earth could be this good.

Mikoto-baa laughs gracefully.

— There's no need to sweet-talk me Izu-chan.

— I don't think that's what she is doing, Kaa-san — Itachi says with an unusual gleam in his eyes.

I take a deep breath and ready myself. I put down the _hashi_ slowly and master the most serious face I possibly could, and then straight up my back and stare inside Mikoto's eyes.

— Baa-san. Are you Kami-sama's cook?

Shisui laughs maniacally and Mikoto accompanies him, in a more normal manner. The big surprise, however, is Itachi who actually laugh. Not a small smile — an actual laugh.

In the few hours, I had known the boy I had already realized he was a serious person. Seeing him laughs almost openly makes me strangely proud of myself.

Happy for achieving my goal, and take the hashi and resume eating happily.

The meal goes on with a more relaxed note. Small talk happens here and there, and I don't pay much attention to what is being said.

— Izu-chan, Shi…

Mikoto is interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a male's voice that says '_tadaima_'. Everyone is quiet when the room's door is opened and a man with a stern expression enters.

—Okaeri, Anata

— Okaeri, Otou-san

— Okaeri, Fugaku-sama.

The three speak at the same time, while I stay quiet. After a few seconds, I stand up and bow deeply in front of the Clan Head.

— I am honored to meet you, Fugaku-sama.

I slowly rise.

— It's my pleasure, Izumi-san — Answers the adult with a polite nod — Please seat down and finish your meal. After that, I have a few topics to discuss with you. Itachi will take you to my office.

— Hai, Fugaku-sama.

He leaves the room and I return to eat. After a few more minutes, everyone has finished eating and taking the plates to the sink. I am about to start washing them when Mikoto stops me:

— Itachi will take you now, dear. Don't worry, Shisui will help me wash the dishes.

I smile and nod. My heart starts beating faster — Fugaku-sama was too important to be something small. What would he want to discuss?

Itachi nods his head and asks me to follow him. I bite my lips, trying to calm down, while following his footsteps. Soon enough we are standing in front of a door. I am about to knock when Itachi stops me by holding my arm, making me look at him.

— You are too tense, Izumi-san. Breath.

I blink and grin a little bit. Even this expressionless boy can see that I'm a mess. I take a deep breath and feel myself relax.

— Otou-sama can be a… strict person, but he loves the clan deeply. You don't have to fear him — says the boy with his usual serious face.

— Thank you, Itachi-san.

The male stares at me for a few seconds, evaluating me. Apparently satisfied, he let my arm go. I knock the door and turn to thank Itachi again but he is already gone.

Fugaku tells me to enter and I do so. I slowly close the door behind me, trying to act as polite as possible. I should have paid more attention to my mother's lessons. She tried to drill every single social norm there was — Why didn't I pay attention? They would be so _fucking_ useful right now. The sadness threatens to invade me and I feel like crying again.

_Don't let them see._

I pushed the sadness back.

— Izumi-san, please, sit down — I obey — I am very sorry to bring such complicated matters so soon after your lost. But the Clan Elders and I need this to be sorted out as soon as possible.

— I understand, Fugaku-sama.

— First, I'll let you know that you are more than welcomed to stay here for a few weeks. You father was a friend and his lost, just like your mother's, it's deeply felt by all the clan. Now I must ask: what would you like to do in the next years? I know you are on taijutsu lessons and intended to frequent the Academy. Do you still wish to pursue the shinobi path?

I feel my heart rate quicken again (That had happened to many times on just one day).

I wanted to be a kunoichi because of my parents. To make them proud, follow their steps, protect them as they had protected me. Would I still follow this path?

If I did, would it have meaning?

Fugaku seams to realize my hesitation and arches one of his eyebrows.

— If you decide to enter the Academy, you will gain your own apartment, in the same complex Shisui lives. You'll get a fund to help with any expenses you may have. If you want to be a civilian, there's an orphanage inside the compound — He stops, and considers something before adding — I'm sure you notest but your eyes…

— I have awoken the Sharingan. I know. Even so… I haven't decided yet, what to do with my future.

I stop not knowing what else to say. The idea of being ninja filled me with pain: it reminded me of the people I had just lost, of my weakness, my guilt.

— I will let you take your leave now. No matter what you choose, your eyes will be trained. But Izumi-san… these eyes give you responsibility: to the clan, to the village, to your family. The shinobi way is in blood and waste so much potential would be very sad.

I press my lips. His voice makes it clear as water: I don't have a choice. If I refuse the clan will push and sooner later I would be forced to be a shinobi. I wanted to cry and scream, to cause a scene, but I knew I couldn't: Uchiha didn't act like spoiled babies. I always knew that.

— If you'll excuse me, Fugaku-sama — I say, already standing. I make a small bow, he nods and I leave the room.

Closing the door behind me I start to hurry through the house, searching for the exit. I needed to _think. _I pass the kitchen almost running: I can hear Mikoto calling me, but I ignore her. I couldn't stay there. I run the entirety of the Uchiha District and leave the gates ignoring every single call. I run and cry, and run more, stumbling and bumping into people. Some get angry and scream, some seem troubled and some look worried, and I keep pretending to not see anything — I wanted to be _alone_ (I wanted my **family**), I wanted to _think _(I just wanted to **relax**), I wanted to _stop feeling _( I wanted to **feel safe** again).

I bump into another person, but before I could leave I feel an arm holding me. It didn't put enough strength to harm me but enough to not let me keep going. There isn't anger, only kindness. I can't see the face: the tears wouldn't let me. The stranger wipes away my tears, and I close my eyes. Finally, I muster the courage to look at him.

A smile as warm and kind as the sun itself, hair as blond as gold, eyes as blue as the sky, that at the moment showed concern. The stranger was _handsome. _He looked _kind, _he screamed warmth. I think about running again but the man's voice stops me:

— What is a little girl doing running around all alone? Your parents must be worried sick.

The scolding is crystal clear in his tone. His words make me angry: how dare he judge me? He doesn't even know what's happening!

— They can't be because they are dead — I practically scream at his face, trying again to make him free me.

— That doesn't mean they aren't worried, Uchiha-chan — The man says

For a second I stop. How did he know…? I than remember the Uchiha fan stitched at my clothes and allow myself to relax a little bit.

— Minato! — a woman's voice screams somewhere to the right — What do you think you are doing with this little girl'ttebane?

Her tone gets lower, conveying her anger. When I finally see her I ger shocked. She is gorgeous — Mikoto's level of beauty and yet entirely different. Her red hair glows and her features look designed. Her violet eyes convey a storm of emotions and everything in her screams _life, happiness._

I see the stranger (Minato, I suppose?) Bite his lips, looking almost scared.

— Kushina!

* * *

**AUTOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Things will start to happen now.

What are your thoughts about Izumi? I know she is serious and I will try my best to explain in the next few chapters, but for now, keep it in mind that she grew in a very strict clan, in a shinobi family and in war-time.

Please share your opinions!


	3. Chapter 2 - Bonds

**AUTOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please, don't forget to review, give suggestions, opinions or anything else you feel like. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

— Kushina!

The blond looks slightly scared at the sight of the red-head. She walks closer, her steps never faltering and pulls my arm away from him.

— Are you okay? Did this idiot scare you? Did he do anything?

— Kushina! Stop talking like I am some kind of pedophile. I was just trying to help her! She came running, crying and tripping on people all around the village, and I got worried... — The blond explains with a fake offended gaze. His smile is still present. Anyone who looked at the couple for a few seconds could notes that they really liked each other. Minato clearly was used to the red-head craziness.

— If you don't want to be mistaken for a pedophile, you shouldn't grab little girls on the street! — Retorts the woman while turning towards me, looking calmer.

I bite my lips, feeling like the action is becoming an annoying habit.

— I'm... I'm okay. Just nervous, I guess. I'll stop to cause troubl-

The blond interrupts me:

— We are not going to let a child like you running around the village by herself, Uchiha-chan. Let us take you home. If your parents are dead then who are you living with?

I tried to respond but Kushina speaks faster:

— Uchiha? Could you be... Izumi-chan?

I nod feeling nervous. Maybe Mikoto-baa was looking for me? The pair definitely looked shinobi.

— Miko-chan told me about your situation yesterday. You are living at her house for now, right? Why did you...

Before finishing her question she just sighs and offers her hand.

— My name is Uzumaki Kushina. This idiot at your side is Namikaze Minato. We were going to eat ramen, you'll come with us and after it, we will drop you at Miko-chan's house. She must be worried sick, she could bearly sleep yesterday...

I feel my cheeks getting warmer. I am embarrassed for nothing about how running away might affect Mikoto-baa. She offered me shelter, food and I thanked her by leaving the house and ignoring her.

I really should apologize about it later.

— You don't have to do this, Uzumaki-sama. I have already eaten and I can go back on my own...

— I wasn't asking. There's no way I'm leaving you alone. And drop the 'sama' please. You can call me Kushina-nee-chan — She takes me by the arm and pulls — What are you doing standing there Minato? I don't have the entire day 'ttebane!

Kushina crosses the street grinning happily, still holding my hand, while Minato walks by her side with a little smile of his own. We enter a small ramen stand and sit in the corner.

— Teuchi-san, good to see you! Bring the same as Always, please! What about you Izumi-chan, want anything? — Screams the red-head

— No, thank you.

The man smiles and leaves the table, going inside the kitchen. The couple turns their attention back to me. The blond speaks first:

— I am really sorry for your loss, Izumi-chan. If I had known it had been so recent earlier today, I wouldn't have said anything. But... well, it's not any less truthful: even if physically your parents aren't here, they surely still love and worry about you.

I turn my eyes away from his. His gaze it's painful to support because they remind me of my father. Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash. He is a legend, even I have heard about his power and strength. Did he meet my father? I don't dare to ask, scared to find anything else connecting them I would surely cry.

But the way he speaks about father gives me the impression that he does.

— What made you run? — The blond asks after the fleeting silence. I hesitate to answer.

— Talking about it with a stranger might help — suggests Kushina — Top ut things in perspective, know what I mean? Make you understand what's really bothering you.

I look inside her violet eyes. Should I say? She was Mikoto's friend so she couldn't be a bad person, could she? And she was shinobi...

— Fugaku-sama asked me what I want to do next year. Before... before everything I was studying to enter the Academy. But now...

— You don't know what you want to do anymore — finishes the blond. He seems slightly annoyed.

— What is Fugaku thinking to ask you this only one day after... — she interrupts herself with an angry noise and standing up — That's it! I am killing him' ttebane!

— You can't meddle in clan affairs, Kushina — Pinpoints Minato. The red-head mutters a curse and sits again, looking furious.

Seeming someone so angry for me, especially since I had just met her, makes me beam at her. Those two were really good people, and just by watching them I already felt myself relax.

It was hard not to be influenced by the coupe's charisma. Minato's slight anger seems to have vanished. I wondered if he felt calmer by Kushina's explosion.

Maybe I had caused Fugaku-sama some problems by opening my mouth, hum? Well, it was already too late anyway.

— Why did you want to become a shinobi, Izumi-chan? You ere born during the war, so you how hard and dangerous it is. You don't seem the type to just wants to show off some new tricks.

— Otou-san was a ninja. He always arrived tired and even hurt after a mission, which worried and irritated me a lot. One day I asked him: " Why do you put yourself in so much danger?"

I pause, the pair quiet. Kushina's rage seems to have been forgotten, her eyes studying me almost worriedly.

— My father grinned and answered: "Because I want to protect you and kaa-san, keep you two safe. Someone needs to protect those who can't do that themselves. So Ido it. It's my duty to you, to the safety of Konoha". I still remember his eyes at that moment... there was a fire. I thought: I too want to protect kaa-san, my friends, everyone.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them again, Kushina and Minato are staring at each other, communicating with just a glance.

— The Will of Fire — Starts Minato — it's Konoha's motto, I guess. It basically says that love is the path to peace. That's the will that our shinobi carry. Love makes us stronger, it's the reason we fight for, the reason you father fought for, Izumi-chan. The determination to fight for the village and our loved ones, like the generation before ours did.

I hold my breath. The silence is almost heavy.

_The Will of Fire, hn? _

It's a fitting name.

— In some countries, ninjas are emotionless weapons. They believe that feelings make you weak. To me... to _Konoha... _a shinobi does what he has to despite their emotions. We live for them, we kill for them and we die for them.

— Why are you doubting your resolve to become a ninja, Izumi-chan? — Asks Kushina.

— I don't have anyone to protect.

— Maybe that's true for now. But in a year from here? Will you still feel the same? You'll not get attached to anyone, your colleagues, your cousins, your clan? — She continues, her voice kinder.

I don't dare to speak but Yuki-chan's beam comes to my mind. I think about Kiharu-nee taking me to the new Ice cream shop and Mikoto's-baa hug that happened earlier.

Were these people Worth my life? Should I fight for them? _Yes._

But could I? Would I be able to do anything at all?

_I couldn't protect my unborn brother. I couldn't protect my mother _— _She was falling apart right in front of me, and I didn't even note. _

_I did __**nothing. **_

— I think I understand what was wrong now, Kushina-nee, Minato-nii — I see the blond smile at his name — Will I be able to do it, I wonder?

— Do what, Izumi-chan? — Questions the woman

— Become strong. Not just physically. Strong enough to protect the people that I love from harm and from themselves. From their feelings. From... well, everything.

I shake my head, pushing those thoughts away. I feel something grow inside me — a resolve. _I would never go through that again. That feeling of being powerless._

— Thank you. Talking about it really helped.

The pair smile at me and I feel my cheeks getting warmer once again. They were really something else. Right on time, the first bowl of ramen arrives. Both say 'itadikamusu' and dig in, Kushina eating at an alarming rate. When her second bowl arrives I decide to look through the window.

I will train and make to shinobi. I will turn myself into someone people can count on.

_Would my parents be proud? Happy?_

— Ne, Izumi-chan, do you like ramen? — Asks Kushin while waiting for the next bowl to arrive.

— Actually, I've never had it.

The red-head chokes and look at me completely shocked. At the same time, the blond by her side put his palm in his face and shakes his head.

— How? That's absurd! A crime against humanity! MINATO! THE UCHIHAS ARE TORTURING THEIR CHILDREN! THEY MUST BE STOPPED!

Watching the scene of Kuhsina almost jumping out the window, while Minato puts his hands up in surrender, trying to calm her down I couldn't stop it — I laughed. I laughed _hard. _The couple stares at me, seeming startled, and after a few seconds, join in. It takes some time, but when we actually calm down, the red-head states:

— Seriously now, remind me of bringing you here for lunch. You can't claim to live in Konoha if you have never eaten at Ichiraku!

I beam at, nodding. The idea of meeting them again made me feel joyful. Kushina finishes off her third ramen at the same time Minato ends the first. The woman asks another one, while the blond looks satisfied. The fourth bowl arrives and it's inhaled as quickly as the others, and in a short amount of time, Kushina in putting her hashi down and it's stretching her arms. Minato stands up a pays for the bill and we follow him out the restaurant soon after it.

We walk to the district in silence. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue, and I can't help but gaze at it. For the first time in the day, I think about my mother and don't feel like crying.

— Kaa-san loved the sky, you know? Whenever she wasn't too busy or tired we would go to the gardens and look at the endless blue. She knew all kinds of clouds and constellations...

I keep staring at the sky, and suddenly remember something my mom said once or twice: _"When I look at the night sky I feel all of my energy is being recharged. It's like a good night of sleep, one with the best of dreams, the only difference being that you are awake. When I look at the sky during the day, I feel incredibly hopeful, joyful. It's like the first dive into the most beautiful waterfall. Every time you feel sad, Izumi, look at the sky"._

— It's really a beautiful day — Says Minato.

— Can my mother see the sky from where she is?

— I'm sure she can — Answers the blond looking serene.

We arrive at the Uchiha District, and in front of it, Shisui and Itachi seem to be waiting. The older one runs at us, the other following close behind.

— Kushina-nee, Minato-nii, it's good to see you both! — Says Shisui. He then turns towards me, his expression closing — Izumi-chan! Why did you run out on your own? Mikoto-baa was worried sick!

— I am truly sorry for the trouble, Shisui-san, Itachi-san. I needed to think, I guess. I promise it will not happen again.

The younger one seems to relax at the words, but Shisui only stares at me.

— Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, it has been a while! — Kushina says happy — I am here to bring Mikoto's runaway Neko-chan!

— It's nice seeing you again, Kushina-san. Thank you for bringing Izumi-san back, I'm sure mother will really appreciate it. — Itachi turns to the blond, making a slight bow — Minato-san.

The older man grins.

— I hope you two are fine, Itachi, Shisui.

—Come on! We should head back before Mikoto-baa sends the entire Police Force after you! — Shisui exclaims before turning around and heading to the main house. He navigates through the district with ease, and in a short while, we arrive at Fugaku's-sama house.

— Tadaima — Says Itachi is his usual quiet voice.

— Okaeri, Itachi-kun! — Mikoto arrives through the kitchen door — Oh, Izumi-chan! I was really concerned about you. I'm glad to see you safe.

I immediately bow towards her.

— I am really sorry, Mikoto baa-san. You took me in and I answered to your kindness by worrying and troubling you.

— Everything is fine, Izu-chan. You are in a very difficult position and a lot happened today. If I were you, I would want to run away too. — She says smiling kindly at me — Minato, Kushina, you must have found her and brought her home, am I right? Why don't you come inside for tea? Fugaku is in the living room, and I am sure he would be happy to see you. Boys, you should take Izumi-chan out to play with you, ne?

Shisui nods excitedly and before I could even realize what was happening he was pulling me out. Itach follows us slowly.

— What are we going to do? — I ask curiously.

— We were heading into practice! I've seen you training with Ushijima-sensei. That means you are going to be a kunoichi, ne, Izumi?

— Yeah! — I answered smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 3 - Friendship

We arrived in a clearing where may human-shaped targets were spread. The boys walk to the center while I follow them close by, looking at the surroundings.

Being in the open motivates me, I realize.

— You know, Izumi-chan, you are responsible for our delayed training! We would have come straight here if you hadn't made us look for you in the entirety of the Uchiha District! It's a big family! — The fact that Shisui's anger is fake is obvious because of the amusement in his eyes.

— I already apologized for the trouble, Shisui-san. What else can I do to make you forgive my hideous crime? — I answer dramatically, hidden mirth in my lips.

The older one grins.

— You can train with us!

I blink and let a small grim slip. One hand in my back, I feel myself getting embarrassed. I didn't know a lot about any them but I knew enough to know that Itachi was certified genius — before even entering the Academy.

— I can try, but if even half of the rumors about Itachi-san are true... there is no way I will be able to keep up. Besides... Shisui-san, you should already be in the Academy, no?

— Shisui is already genin, Izumi-san — Answers the younger one with his always serious face.

— Are you serious? — I ask way too surprised. There was no way he was twelve! — How old are you?

— I'm ten. It has been almost a year since my graduation — Mock arrogance is clear in his eyes and voice, but there is true pride there.

— Two prodigies, then? There is no way I will keep up... I probably don't know even half of what you two have already learned.

— Then we can teach you, right, Itachi?

— Why not? — Asks the boy shrugging — Teaching is one of the best ways to learn.

I look at them slightly surprised, especially of the heir. He sounded like an adult — not like someone pretending to be an adult like some kids in the clan, but like an... old soul I guess.

What had happened to that boy to make him that way? I couldn't stop thinking about it to be unnatural.

— I would be honored to be taught by you, Shisui-san, Itachi-san.

When the words leave my mouth I almost regret them. Shisui's arrogant smile grows, looking proud of himself.

— I will show how great I am as a senpai, Izumi-chan! Have you already learned the Great Fireball Jutsu?

I blink and shook my head, denying. The boy, still with a proud smile, practically fly through the hand signs and breaths.

The resulting flames are giant. He threw them up to not burn the forest, but the flames can be felt throughout the clearing. It burns big and hot.

— I am dutifully impressed — I say with a slightly amused smile. The jutsu is infamous inside the clan and was know by most of our ninjas. It is normally passed father to son, but considering the situation I was in, I felt grateful for the boy's interest to teach me.

— You already know the hand seals, right? — I nod to the boy — The right order is Snake, Tiger, Bull, Rabbit, and Tiger. Concentrate the chakra in your lungs and see it turning in flames.

I follow the boy's direction with confidence. It was in my blood, right? I don't speed through the seals as the boy did, but I complete them. I hold the chakra in the chest, breath in and then out, putting a loto f strength into it. And... nothing happens. Shisui is rolling with laughter while Itachi seems rather amused.

— Izumi-san — Says the younger boy, trying to counsel me — Try to feel you chakra nature. Imagine it, feel the heat, the flames, make it change.

I furrow my brows, without really grasping what he is saying. Changing nature is something way to abstract, and only thinking about it made me confused.

The younger one presses his lips and thinks.

— Hold your breath — Instructs the boy and I obey him — Now do the hand signs, without letting the air go.

I do as he says, and feel the lack o fair starts to pressure. When I finally finish the seals, the boys continue:

— Feel the burn of the lack of air and multiply it. Feel it burn through your body and then push it.

Flames, heat, pain. I feel the chakra concentrating even more in my lungs, and with all the force I could possibly muster I exhale. This time, a small flame is released. I feel annoyed and turn to the boys, meeting Shisui's eyes — the Sharingan stares at me. Without being able to hold back, I look deep into the redness. As an Uchiha, it was expected of me to already be used to the doujutsu, but my mother had never awoken it and my father refused to show it to me.

I expected it to be unnatural, but looking at them in Shisui I can't stop thinking it's strangely beautiful.

Shisui was a handsome boy. With his black and messy hair, his smooth skin and his expressive eyes, he was a perfect example of the Uchiha genes. But that deep red eyes, with the three _tomoe_ spinning lazily, gave him a mysterious air.

The Sharingan was marvelous. It was intimidating and attractive at the same time. I imagined that the reason for its beauty was to make the use of genjutsus easier.

When I get hold of myself, I notest that I am close (too close) to the boy, who seems relaxed but curious.

— Normally, Uchihas are used to it.

— I had never seen one up close. They are...beautiful — I say, not being able to hold back — Maybe it's on purpose? They were made this way to attract and scare the enemy? Make them look closer and fear it?

— It does make sense — Answers Itachi, who is too getting closer, seeming curious because of my words — Mosto f the genjutsus are more efficient if the doujutsu connects with the target's eyes, and at the same time, it's good to a ninja to bear something that makes his enemies afraid even before facing it.

— It's really convenient, hm? — I say absently. We were almost corning the older one — It should be pretty useful too in information gathering missions...

— Could you two stop staring? — Asks Shisui angrily throwing his hands up — Respect you senpai!

I end up laughing and going back, the heir following me.

— Anyway — Says the genin, looking calmer — With the Sharingan, I could see what you were doing wrong. Why don't you try...

* * *

We spent the resto f the afternoon training. When the sun is about to set down, we start to head back to the district. I look again at the sky, where yellow, Orange, pink and purple mixed, and feel the emotional exhaustion fall upon me.

In front of me, Itachi and Shisui talked. I don't pay attention to what they are saying, but I observe them. During the Taijutsu match, I realized how close they really were: they knew each other moves, strengths, and weaknesses, they were in perfect harmony. I remembered Minato and Kushina earlier that day in the restaurant, the way they talked without actually uttering a single word.

Would I have friends like that one day? People, I would be able to talk to just with glances?

— Tadaima! — we announce as soon as we reach the main house.

— Okaeri! — Says Mikoto from the kitchen — The dinner is already. Why don't the three of you wash your hands?

— Hai! — Answers Shisui who runs to the bathroom. I follow him slowly, Itachi in my rhythm, and after getting our hands clean we seat the dinner table. While entering the room, I see Minato and Kushina already seated, talking to each other. I feel surprisingly happy. I sit between Itachi and Shisui, and after a chorus of 'thank you' we start to eat.

— What did you do this afternoon, boys? — Asks the clan Matriarch.

— We trained — Says Itachi.

The woman Uchiha doesn't seem surprised by the answer while Fugaku has a small, approving smile at his face. Minato and Kushina seem slightly curious.

— What did you train? — Aks the blond man.

— Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, basically.

— Was Izumi able to keep up with you and Shisui, Itachi?

When these words leave Fugaku's mouth I feel strangely uncomfortable. The Clan Heir, besides being a recognizes genius, has access to the best tutors of all ninja arts, and our cousin was already a full-fledged ninja. Of course, I couldn't keep up with them.

— No — Answers the Heir — But Izumi-san stamina is great, and doesn't seems to be affected too by the frustration, what helps her to learn quickly.

— Her taijutsu isn't that strong or well balanced, but she uses her surroundings to her advantage. Her chakra reserves aren't that big, but her control is efficient, not perfect, but good enough — Completes Shisui.

I feel really surprised for a few seconds, and without being able to hold myself, I beam at them. In just one day, I already had a notion about their personalities and one of the things I was absolutely sure: they don't lie to please or protect people's feelings. While Itachi had a more direct approach and Shisui a bit more delicate, neither of them would die about something like this.

I couldn't keep up with them but they have seen potential in me. And when two certified genius says that to you, it's hard to not feel proud of yourself.

The older cousin, almost like reading my thoughts, adds one more comment, this time directed at me:

— You still have a long path ahead of you, Izumi-chan. However, if you keep training, I am sure you will become an excellent Kunoichi, right, Itachi?

— Hm — Answers the younger one, with his always serious face.

Fugaku looks at me like he is measuring me again with his eyes. Kushina offers a radiant smile to the boys, and Mikoto laughs lowly. I feel my cheeks getting warmer. Was it me or had I spent the entire day feeling embarrassed? Minato, with a grin on his lips, asks:

— And are you two willing to train her?

Shisui blinks, but the one who answers is Itachi:

— Why not?

When these words leave the mouth of the younger one, I remember what I said earlier. I would never think that so soon after a great loss, I would be able to have this much fun...

Without being able to hold myself, I feel a great warm spreading through my chest. When my eyes meet him I see a kindness their that I didn't see before.

I beam.

* * *

After dinner, Minato and Kushina, and after goodbyes and good night wishes, Shisui goes home. Soon, each one follows to their own bedroom and for the first time in the day, I found myself alone.

A lot of things had happened.

I think about the people I met today and it's impossible to deny that I had fun. I had smiled, trained, laughed. And when I think about my mom (in pain, blood, in her alone a tour ho-) I can't stop the enormous guilt to grow inside me. I let the tears stream down my face.

The fact that she was gone for good still didn't seem real.

She died because of me. Because I wasn't there, because I didn't notest her, and just one day after she died, I was having fun, making friends, meeting people.

It was my fault.

Mine.

My eyes burn and an unknown pain fills me. I feel my conscious slip for a few moments and soon after it, I see myself in another place.

I feel my body... bigger? Yes, it seems like I was a little taller. I was on the other side of the Uchiha District, close to the woods. Shisui and Itachi are at my side.

I laugh of something and the older one turn his face to me. With a dashing grin he asks me:

— Why are you laughing, Izumi-chan? You just killed your mom. You don't have the right to laugh.

My laugh dies in my throat and instead of Shisui, my mother appears.

— Why _didn't_ you help me, Izumi-chan? If you had talked to someone, ora t least pretended to care, I wouldn't have been forced to do this — Says the woman showing me her arms.

_No_. I cared.

I had shown that, hadn't I?

"I needed you. Why did you leave me?"

It was my fault. My fault, and mine alone.

I scream and wake up with three faces in front of me. My eyes burn and Fugaku stares at me, his face serious. Without further hesitation, he activates his own Sharingan and before I realize what is happening, I am unconscious. This time, there are no dreams.

* * *

I wake up feeling dizzy. I am in a white room, alone. I blink a few times and yesterday's night flashes come tom y mind.

Before I can breathe, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-baa are by my bed.

— Izumi, honey, It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?

— Tired.

— You had a pretty scary nightmare and activated your Sharingan. You had trained the entire day, so you didn't have much chakra, and we brought you to the hospital.

I nod to indicate that I am paying attention. My throat is dry and I feel utterly exhausted.

— Izumi-san — Who speaks now is Fugaku— You spent the entire night unconscious. It's almost time for your mother's funeral. Can you attend?

Funeral.

Did I even have the right to go? After...

I had to go.

It was my mother.

— Of course, Fugaku-sama.

The man simply nods and says:

— Mikoto will dress you and lead you to where the ceremony will take place.

The man stands up and leaves the room, while his wife sighs. How long was she here, in the hospital? Was that exhaustion my fault?

— Forgive Fugaku, Izu-chan. He... he doesn't know how to deal with emotional situations. I brought you a dress, I hope it fits. Come on.

I stand and take the dress, going to the bathroom to try it on. It was entirely black and looked sophisticated.

— Thank you, Mikoto-baa.

The older woman smiles at me.

— This is nothing, darling. I am here for anything you need. Do you remember what I said? We are a family. And family supports each other.

— Hm.

We leave the hospital room and Mikoto signs my release papers. We follow to the Uchiha district, the sky grey.

My mother wouldn't want to be buried under this sky.

We arrive at the Naka Shrine and I stop in front of it for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath I walk in.

There weren't many people: Itachi's family, that went to every single Uchiha funeral, it was their duties as clan heads; Shisui, which makes me smile and finally Yuki and her older sister Kiharu.

Yuki runs at me as soon as I walk inside. I let myself be embraced by her, holding me tightly.

— I am sorry, Izu-chan. I am really, really sorry.

— I know.

Kiharu-nee is right beside her, and as soon as the younger let me go, the older one pushes me closer.

— We just heard you were in the hospital... If we had known sooner we would surely have visited. Whatever you need, you can count on us, we are and will always be here for you. Okay, Izu-chan?

She then steps away and I am able to resume breathing. I hold her hands and nod my understanding.

Shisui comes straight at me, offering one of his arms, which I take. The priestess's already in the center of the Shrine, close to the closed coffin. When I finally kneel in front of her, everyone else does the same. We repeat the prayers, and when I realize it's already time to light the incense.

I do it, bowing in front of the coffin for long seconds. Finally, I stand up, with tears running down my face, and turn around. Everyone does the same, some, like Yuki, murmuring words in whispers.

All of them are saying their goodbyes.

At last, the priestess rises and places a seal over the casket.

— Izumi-san? — She calls with a gentle voice.

I stand, trembling.

I wouldn't do it.

I couldn't do it.

As soon as I activate the seal, flames will rise and spread. And then there would be nothing.

I would never be able to see her again. Never.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but it doesn't work. I am about to ask the priestess to proceed when Itachi shows up in front of me, offering a hand. He pulls me to the place my mother lies, tears still streaming down my face, hands still trembling, and my voice still choked. Itachi finally stops, guiding my hand and placing it over the seal.

— Izumi-san. Your mother should be impatient to be reunited with your father. You have to let her go.

I nod. Yes, he is right.

She wouldn't want to be here. She would want to fly to the sky. I keep my trembling hand over the seal and Itachi kindly covers it with his own. His finger has calluses, probably result from kunai and shurikens practice, but besides them, his hands are surprisingly soft. With his making my own hands steadier, I say aloud:

— Sayonara, kaa-san. I love you.

I push my chakra into the seal and really slowly Itachi pulls my hand and makes me take a step back. I hear Yuki-chan's sobbings behind me, unsurprised. She adored my mom and probably was suffering almost as much as me.

I see the seal unraveling into something similar to chains, that envelop all of the wood structure. When the first flame comes to life I can't stop the pained scream, the trembling or the sobs. All I can do is cry while my mother's body goes away.

I fall tom y knees, still trembling, and feel to arms embracing me. I can't see Itachi's face but his chakra shows that he is nervous and worried. I feel two people nearing us, probably Shisui and Mikoto. Itachi takes a step back and I feel his mother taking me up.

Normally I would protest about something like this. I wasn't a baby anymore. But right now, all I could think about was my parents, my house, my unborn sibling, everything I had lost.

I cry in Mikoto's shoulder without an ounce of shame. Before I note, we are already back at the Matriarch's house, seating on the couch and with a cup of tea in front of me. In a short while, I sleep in the midst of tears.

* * *

In the week following the funeral, I don't do much. Shisui and Itachi invite me to train every single day but I refuse. Yuki came to visit one time with Kiharu, but I didn't leave the room to see them. All I did was sleep, cry, drink a little bit of water and forcibly eat at least once a day. I barely left the room, my hair was full of tangles, but I couldn't care less. There wasn't anything that seemed important.

After the first day, nothing was fine again. I had finally notest there I wouldn't see my mom anymore, that I was living in someone else's house as a favor, and that it was my own fault.

I didn't want to see Shisui'sdashing smiles, Itachi expressive's eyes or feel Mikoto's tight and warm hugs. I just wanted to vanish into nothing. I wanted to be nothing, feel nothing.

Not die, though.

How would I be able to face my father if I did that? If I took the same path as my mother? The one I forced upon her?

Today I was in bed, as usual. The door is opened from the outside for the first time in the week, and Shisui and Itachi come through it.

— I don't want to train.

— Why not, Izumi-chan? — Asks Shisui — What better thing you have to do? Sleep, feel depressed? You are going to waste all of your potential!

I get angry. Not everything in life was about being ninja or potential.

— What difference will it make for you if I go or not? I can't even keep up with the two of you! Me being there will probably slow you down! Just leave me alone.

— We don't need you to be stronger or something like that! — the genin practically screams — If I believed you were better off in this room I would leave you alone. But you are not! You need to leave this house, eat, do anything!

It's my turn to scream:

— If you don't need me to be stronger why bother with me at all? I'm just...

— Because we are your friends. Because you are _our _friend. — Itachi says interrupting me.

— What? — Did they consider me a friend?

But I was weak, a killer.

I killed my own mother.

Why?

Shisui smiles. Not his usual sunny grin, but a small, almost sad one. Itachi by his side looks confused.

— We are friends, Right? We are a family. We worry about you, and honestly, you are giving us reason to — Answers the younger boy like that was the most obvious thing in the world

— What he said! — Continues Shisui, who is pulling me by the hand — Now you will take a shower, put some training clothes, eat breakfast until you can't think about food anymore and practice until you drop! And I will not take no as an answer!

_Friends, hm? _

It doesn't seem so bad.

I sigh, taking some clothes and leaving the room.

— Hey, where do you think you are going, young lady?

— Take a shower, right? — I say inclining my head.

The boys' beam at me.

— Right. We will wait for you downstairs. Actually, Kushina and Minato are in the living room. The red-head was threatening to take down your door and drag you out, but I asked her if we could try first.

I feel myself growing even more surprised, and feel a small tear run down my face. I was selfish, worrying everyone while drowning in loneliness and darkness.

_I wasn't alone._

Grinning, I enter the bathroom and turn on the shower.

* * *

**Bonus:** Funeral

The priestess calls Izumi and Itachi is waiting for the girl to stand. Almost an entire minute goes by, and the girl is still staring at nothing, though standing. Shisui, by his side, questions:

— Is she okay?

The younger boys shake his head, denying. He could see her tears and her hands shaking.

He didn't like the look on her eyes.

In only one day, Itachi knew the girl well enough to realize that she was, in many ways, similar to Shisui: happy, spontaneous. The boy admired that in her: for someone like him, with no social skills, making friends as quickly as she did was surprising.

Seeing that girl broken, her eyes dead, wasn't something he wanted to happen.

The priestess seems to be ready to initiate the seal herself when a panic flood through the boy. What if Izumi stayed like that forever? That afternoon training with her was fun. He wanted to do it again. Seeing the way her brain worked was entertaining, it intrigued him. She learned fast, she liked to talk and listen to what other people were saying.

Itachi wanted to have fun with her again.

He then stands up and offers a hand to the girl. When she accepts he pushes her towards her mother. When he looks at Izumi's face he feels that bad feeling that had fallen upon him going away.

Her eyes weren't dead anymore. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hope you have liked it! I want to thank Lucian and the guest that have commented, it really helps to keep me motivated! Soon things will start to pick up, the counting down to the October 10 starts now! **


	5. Chapter 4 - Life

It's already the second week after the funeral. After that few depressed days, I feel fine again.

Kushina took me to Ichiraku, alongside Minato, and it was really fun. They told me about their classmates, the academy and their childhood. The stories of a ten-year-old Uzumaki crushing her bullies and the boys who annoyed her as "Red-hot Habanero" made me laugh _hard_.

Every day I trained with the boys. I wasn't anywhere near to be able to keep up with him, but my aim was improving steadily by the point I could almost always hit the target's head or heart. My reflexes were getting better to: I could at least dodge most of the blows the boys throw at me and my chakra control also allowed me to hold leaf at my forehead for three minutes.

I saw Yuki every day in the evening. We always went to Ice creams or to the library and sometimes Itachi and Shisui would accompany us. Yuki seemed to have loved the older one, probably because he smiled warmly at her and treated her kindly.

Shisui was the most friendly Uchiha she had ever met — by far.

I stretch my arms, trying to expel the laziness from my body.

It was seven o'clock so Itachi was likely already eating breakfast and preparing for training.

Honestly, this boy's dedication was scary. Disturbing, even.

But contagious.

I get ready and go downstairs, feeling happy. Fugaku and Itachi were seated while Mikoto finished setting the table.

— Good Morning!

— Good Morning, Izumi-san.

I beam at him and sit at the table, in my usual spot. Mikoto sits at my side saying:

— Before we start, I would like to share some news.

All the eyes turn to her, including mine. She seemed strangely joyful and, at the same time, uneasy, which just made me more curious.

— What is it, Okaa-san?

— I am pregnant.

I blink, surprised. That meant...

— I am going to have... a little brother? — Asks Itachi slowly, trying the word in his lips.

— Or little sister — Reminds Mikoto while nodding with her head.

The boy gets up and walks to his mother. Gently and hesitantly he puts his hand over her belly (which looks a little bit bigger, now that I note), a small smile in his face. After a few seconds, Itachi speaks again with a strange conviction in his voice:

— I think it's a little brother.

Her mother smiles kindly at him. I look at Fugaku who still seems to be frozen. Suddenly, as something had clicked inside him, a beam — the bigger he had ever used in my presence — rises in his face.

— I am very glad, Mikoto.

The woman grins at him and for the next moments, I feel like an outsider. When the extreme joyfulness decrease, I dare say:

— Congratulations, Mikoto-baa-chan, Itachi-san, Fugaku-sama. I am sure that this child will be extremely blessed to have a family like this.

— Thank you, Izu-chan.

I sit down after hugging her, expressing my thanks and start to eat, the others soon following me. The rest of the breakfast no one says much, each of us reflecting. The strange air is only broken by the arrival of a happy Shisui, whose voice is heard through the door.

— Ohayo, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-baa!

— Ohayo, Shisui-kun! — Answers the woman smiling at him.

— Now, you two! We had arranged the meet half an hour ago! What on Earth...

— Kaa-san is pregnant — Interrupts the heir.

— What?! Congratulations, Mikoto-baa! You two must be thrilled! — Exclaims the boy hugging the Matriarch and smiling at Fugaku.

Itachi and I finished the meal while the boy's parents exchange some words with the genin. Weg et up, clean the dishes quickly and soon enough, we are all heading to the usual training ground. While we stretch, I decide to ask:

— So, Itachi-san, are you eager to meet your little brother or sister?

The boy pauses his exercises for a few seconds, apparently thinking.

— Yes. I think it will help me see things... differently? I don't know. I feel curious to meet him. When kaa-san said she was pregnant it sounded really important.

I smile widely.

— I am sure you will be an amazing older brother. Your sibling will be very lucky!

The boy gives me his characteristic small grin. Shisui, on the other side, seems to be exceptionally thoughtful. He suddenly turns around, raises his two middle-finger and pokes Itachi's forehead.

That was the first time I saw something like that happening between the boys, but Itachi's expression made me think this wasn't the first one. This wasn't the only new thing: Shisui's face showed a small, gentle, kind smile, quite different from his usual one. This was a whole new Shisui and for the first time, the genin looked like the older one between the pair.

— You are staring, Izumi-chan!

— Of course I am! — I retort — It's the first time I am seeing you act even a little bit serious. I am shocked!

— Izu-chan! — He says in mock-horror — I am very hurt by your words! Here I am, working hard to train you, like the awesome senpai I am and this is how you thank me?

We all start to laugh and the amused look on the genin's face doesn't go unnoticed.

— Now let's train my dear kouhais? Itachi and I will start with a Taijutsu spare while you, Izumi-chan, practice chakra control. First, leaf on the forehead for five minutes and if you manage we can start three walking.

— Hai, Shisui-senpai! — I answer in a mock-bow, causing a snort from Itachi.

* * *

We arrive at home by the end of the day, and Mikoto invites Shisui to dinner. We take a shower, change clothes and go straight to the dining room.

— Izumi-chan, you are still set on going to the Academy, right?

— Yes — I answer Fugaku's question with confidence. The older man offers me an approving smile.

— We have already arranged your new apartment, then. In the first weeks, we will keep sending someone to check on you and help with things you don't know.

— Hai, Fugaku-sama — I say obediently, though I feel sad to leave the house. Would I still see them? Would Itachi and Shisui keep training me now that I wouldn't live here?

— Don't think I will accept this as an excuse to miss practice! — Says the genin almost like Reading my mind.

That boy was scary sometimes. But it made me happy.

— Hai, Shisui-senpai!

Fugaku clears his throat, drawing our attention back to him.

— After you move out, we will start your Sharingan lessons. Because yours has a special... condition, which will be explained later on, I will oversee the training myself.

— Thank you!

* * *

I go to my calligraphy lessons for the first time in a while. My mother was set on me taking them, along with etiquette and tea ceremony classes. I would make my very best to follow her wishes.

To be the person she wanted me to be.

At the end of my class, I meet Minato and Kushina waiting for me by the door. I smile at the couple. As each day passed I found myself liking them more.

I also loved them as a couple. Their personalities complemented one another. He was calm where she was stressed, delicate where she was straightforward and both of them had big loving hearts.

— Izu-chan! Mikoto told us where to find you. I didn't know you took calligraphy lessons... — Comments the blond one, who had dropped formalities a long time ago.

— Yeah. Kaa-san initiated me almost one year ago. She said that it was essential to know this kind of stuff. I decided to finish it after... — I don't end my sentence for lack of courage but both of them get the idea.

— Do you like it? — This time Kushina is the one asking, her eyes with a strange gleam. Minato archés one of his eyebrows at her, and when she looks at him with a small smirk, he seems to understand what his wife is talking about and grins.

Those two were up to something. I didn't know what but I decided to let it slip and answer the question. Whatever it was I would probably found out sooner or later anyway.

— I like it a lot, actually. It's like drawing and I find it calming, I guess. It helps me relax on the worst days.

— Good to know — The redhead says looking amused.

Definitely up to something.

We start to walk towards Mikoto's house.

— So, we heard from Fugaaku you are moving out tomorrow. How is the preparation? How are you feeling?

— I am a little bit nervous because I never lived alone... But my apartment is right beside Shisui's so I think it will turn out just fine. All my things at Mikoto's house are ready to go and she said that all my kaa-san's furniture is already at the new place. I didn't go through her stuff yet, though. Fugaku-sama told me I could do it whenever I felt ready so I am waiting for the day that thinking about it won't make me cry.

— I see. Don't hurry, Izumi-chan. After our little talk to Fuga-baka, I am sure he will not repeat the mistake of pressuring you to do or choose things you are no ready for.

— Kushina, your smirk is scaring her. Andy ou hair... — Minato comments trying to make his wife calm down (it didn't seem to be working).

The redhead's eyes gleamed with anger. Her smirk was almost feral and her hair was going up like... tails?

— Shut up, Girl-Minato. You _know _Fugaku deserved our little chat. I am still pissed with him pressuring Izu-chan so soon! — Grunts the Uzumaki.

Finally, we arrive at the Main House. I knock politely at the door and Mikoto opens it, smiling sweetly at us.

— Welcome, Minato, Kushina. Izumi, dinner is almost ready, so get ready fast, okay? And all the boys, they must be in Itachi's room.

— Hai, Mikoto-baa — I climb the stairs practically jumping and knock on Itachi's door shouting — It's dinner time!

I run to the bathroom, wash my hands and go downstairs, finding the two couples chatting excitedly. I hear Fugaku saying something that sounds like my name and before I can hear something else Mikoto says,

— Izu-chan! Come here, sit with us.

I sit down and the subject seems to change. I feel weird but decide to keep my mouth shut.

If they did not want me to know, I would let the subject go.

Shisui and Itachi quickly get down and join the table. They both looked tired and I imagine that without me there to make them waste time, they had exhausted themselves training.

The boys greet visitors and sit down. Shisui, almost like reading my thoughts, comments:

— We didn't even train this afternoon. I pushed Itachi into the river for fun and when I saw it, we were both in the water in the midst of a war.

Laughing at the boys face I answer:

— So it's just I skip practice that instead of training you play? Is it my impression or the so-called training are actually ways to torture me?

The whole table gives a slight laugh and I feel a bit grateful to Shisui. I did not like to think that in each practice I was pushing the boys back.

— You hurt me, Izumi-chan.

I laugh at the boy's hurt expression. Sometimes I think Shisui would be much happier as an actor than a ninja.

— So Minato, how's the appointment for Hokage? — Asks Fugaku-sama and the table falls silent.

Itachi face seems strangely tense, as Shisui and I show only our own surprise. Minato-nii... Konoha's Yellow Flash. Makes sense, I think. At the same time, the tension of the heir of the clan next to me makes me nervous.

I was missing something.

— I won. Sandaime-sama gave up naming Orochimaru apparently because the scientist lacks charisma.

— Are you going to become Hokage? — I ask without being able to hold back — Why did not you tell me?

— Yes. I thought that by now it was common knowledge ... — The blonde responds, scratching his neck looking embarrassed.

— Congratulations, Minato-nii! — I practically jump over the blonde, hugging him.

Minato would be the best of the Hokage, I'm sure. Gentle yet efficient; charismatic, yet firm. He would not be repressive or manipulated ...

I feel hope for the future of Konoha blossoming in my chest.

* * *

_"People running. The streets are crowded, buildings are falling, shouts roam the streets. I'm scared to death. A disgusting, malicious, hateful chakra runs through the village and I see a giant orange monster. Screams, blood, more screams._

_I see Itachi. His eyes are deadly serious and he looks tense. A ... baby is in your arms. He seems extremely worried while he pulls me through the city. Suddenly the big monster begins to unite chakra in his mouth and I feel an indescribable panic rising into my mouth._

_I scream as the Heir pulls me. "_

I wake up screaming, and Itachi is at my side. After waking up screaming almost every night we found out the calming effect the boy had on me, so Fugaku and Mikoto didn't come anymore. Now, only the boy came, and after exchanging a few words I usually would quickly sleep again. When my Sharingan activates, the boy holds my hand and helps me breathe.

Seeing the boy's face and noticing his pores I knew my eyes were on. But they looked ... different.

More detailed.

Itachi's little hand joins mine and he says:

— Breathe, Izumi-san. Inhale, exhale.

In his soft voice, calm as ever, Itachi instructs me. My vision returns to normal, but I can not hear the boy's voice. All I can think about is that big monster and Konoha destroyed.

* * *

I wake up calmer.

The dream was scary, but now I realized it was just a dream. Even if it seemed real, none of it had ever happened.

Everything was fine.

Today was the day I would move out, so after washing my face, I organize everything that I still hadn't. Finally closing the backpack, I go down to breakfast. The food is on the table, and Itachi is already seated.

— Good morning family! Has Fugaku-sama already gone to the police station?

—Good morning, Izumi-chan. Yes, but he asked to warn you that he will be waiting for you in the dojo of the clan at six o'clock — I am not surprised that the 'after me moving out' to Fugaku actually meant on the same day.

— Hai!

— So eager to see your new home?

I smile through the bites, nodding.

— I hope you like it there. But remember: you are always welcome here, no matter the time or the reason, yes?

— Yes, Mikoto-baa-chan!

The woman smiles and for the first time Itachi intrudes on the conversation:

— Are you sure you'll be okay with the nightmares? They seem to be getting worse ...

— I guess so, but I can handle myself. Besides, you must be missing being able to sleep through the night, Itachi-san.

The boy does not seem very pleased with my answer, however, he does not argue. We finish the coffee, I go up and get my backpack, and Mikoto takes us to the apartment. In front of the building, Shisui is waiting for us with his usual broad grin on his face. We greet him and go up to the third floor.

— I live here — the boy says pointing to the door on the right. — And your apartment is on the left. Anything you need you can just call, neighbor!

I smile at the boy. Living close to him would be ... interesting.

We went into my apartment. It is médium-sized: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, a kitchen. It was cozy and immaculately clean. I recognized all the furniture from my old house and I feel a small sense of nostalgia invading me. Mikoto leaves my things, and as soon as the boys promise to help me, she leaves us and returns home, where she expects a longtime friend to visit.

Itachi looks at me with a serious look in his eyes and asks:

— Izumi-san, we're friends, right?

I am caught off guard, yet without even hesitating I reply:

— Of course, Itachi-san.

— Then please stop using -san along with my name.

For a few seconds, I am silent, a little surprised. Itachi was the Heir of the clan, so I had never imagined that treating him with the formality he deserved would bother him. Even so, when he asks me to call him something more informal, I feel strangely cheerful.

— Only if you stop too, Itachi.

He smiles at me and says,

— Then we're in agreement, Izumi.

— Oh, I am proud! My brother, so antisocial, made his first friend!

I laugh at Shisui's antics and I throw myself on the sofa, stretching my limbs. The younger one seems to be thinking about something and after a few seconds turns to Shisui:

— Shisui, you have an extra key, right?

— Yes?

— Give it to Izumi

The older one blinks and readily then agrees, using the shunshin jutsu to get it. He returns in half a second (the speed he reaches with this jutsu doesn't stop to amaze), offering me the key.

— I'll keep your key too, Izumi. I will not come in like I own it, but this way if an emergency happens I can come in without trouble.

I nod to the boy, accepting his key and already putting it in an easily accessible place. He takes one of mine on my key chain (I have three copies) and I offer the other one to Itachi.

— Don't you want to give Yuki-chan one?

— Nah. She's living on the other side of the district anyway. I want you to have this, Itachi.

In all seriousness of the world, almost as if he were honored, the boy takes the key and I smile at him widely.

— Well, let's practice? Today I will have to leave earlier because of the training with Fugaku-sama...

— You will not be able to do much with chakra then — Continue the genin — Which means ... Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu!

I grumble — Taijutsu was the hardest! — I always came out sore and I am never able to keep up with them!

—Look at the bright side, Izumi-chan. Maybe with the Sharingan, you will be able to at least dodge!

I roll my eyes annoyed by the truth of his words.

— One day I'll make you swallow those words, Shisui.

— Hey, is this how you address your awesome senpai, Izumi-chan ?!

I laugh as we head towards the usual clearing.

* * *

I hurry to the dojo, arriving exactly at six o'clock. Fugaku waits for me in the center of the mat. I take off my shoes, bow respectfully, and follow the older man.

— Izumi-san, the most efficient way to train a Sharingan is through taijutsu. Normally, you would activate it and I would continue to attack you until you become able to defend yourself. But today I will only teach you how to turn it on and off. Let's go.

I nod, preparing myself.

— How do I activate it, Fugaku-sama?

— Concentrate the chakra in your eyes and maintain a linear flow. It doesn't take much, just a little bit.

I do what he says and I feel my vision getting sharper, but after a few seconds, it returns to normal. The man's eyes are with his own doujutsu activated while he analyzes me.

—You have to maintain a steady stream. And use less chakra than you are using now.

I try again and the same thing happens. At the third try, I feel that a lot of chakra (too much!) has been directed at my eyes and I sense my vision getting sharper - too sharp.

— I do not want you to use this stage of the Sharingan yet, Izumi-san. Cut the chakra flow to your eyes and try again, with much less energy this time.

I try to cut off the flow and feel an incredibly painful headache.

"_A gigantic beast. Does it have some - multiple tails? Screams, blood "_

_"I see someone falling, a boy around thirteen, and I try to reach him, after half a second of hesitation, but I can not. Death. He is dead._

_My fault."_

_"I hear the sound of birds as my hand, covered with lightning, passes through a body. Another one._

_At least this one was not my teammate's. "  
_

_"I'm in a dark cave. Alone. In front of me, suddenly, a white thing (person?) comes up, out of the ground._

— _It's time. "_

I scream when I feel something burn my skin. A seal, I see. Before I can utter a single word my vision darkens and the nothingness embraces me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Please comment any thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions, theories, anything! **

**See you soon~!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Future

I wake up with my head throbbing. I was in the house, more specifically in Mikoto's room, but only Fugaku was here. This time I remember what had happened: I had seen visions after doing something with my eyes. What did they mean? What had I done with Sharingan?

— Izumi-san? Are you feeling good?

—Yes, Fugaku-sama. But I can ask what exactly happened?

—I had to put a seal on you. I told you that your doujutsu had a special condition, right?

— Yes...

— After the usual three tomoe, there is a new level of Sharingan, called Mangekyo, which is what you have awakened. I would like to start by letting you know that this technique is a kinjutsu, that is, a forbidden jutsu. Even within the clan, it is kept secret and only those who have awoken it have information about it. It is an extremely powerful doujutsu, that uses too much chakra and can have permanent consequences.

I get a little scared by the man's words. Was something so powerful and protected awakened by me?

— Why is it forbidden, Fugaku-sama? And how ... why do I have it?

— The Mangekyo is a kinjutsu for two reasons: the first one is that to be able to use it, it is necessary to first kill someone very close and precious. The second is that prolonged use causes blindness.

My mouth is dry and I stand still for several seconds. A true kinjutsu: besides costing a life to have it, it still causes damage to the user himself.

— To have such a price ... what exactly the Mangekyo is capable of, Fugaku-sama?

— A jutsu common to all users of those eyes is called Susanoo. It requires an absurd amount of chakra but is extremely powerful. It would be classified as a Rank-S jutsu so I will not go into detail with you yet. It also concedes two more jutsus, that change along with the user. Closer relatives, like Brothers, tend to have the same ones. There are others, less common techniques, but they are also above your rank so I won't detail them either.

— Can it be anything? Any kind of power?

— As far as we know, yes.

I absorb the words.

— How do I know what is it? The individual technique, I mean.

— When you start using Mangekyo it will manifest itself naturally. Sooner or later it will come to you.

— And when will I be able to use it?

— I will teach you to prevent it from being activated without your consent, but beyond that, any specific training will only be available to you when you become chuunin or if your power manifests by itself and it is considered high risk or immediately necessary.

— Right. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain it to me, Fugaku-sama.

He glances at me, looking surprised.

— It was nothing, Izumi-san. We will continue your practice tomorrow.

I smile at him, nodding. He heads for the exit and I get up, following him. After leaving the building and bidding goodbye I go straight home, noticing that it was already evening — I probably stayed unconscious for a few hours. In five minutes I'm already on my couch and before I can do anything, someone knocks on the door.

I open quickly, meeting Shisui and Itachi, who is staring at me.

— So? How was it? — The older boy asks.

— I passed out, unable to hold the Sharingan on for more than a minute and barely being able to turn it off.

— But ... why did you black out? Your reserves of chakra may not be fantastic, but they are also not so small that the simple activation of the Sharingan would end them... — It's Itachi's turn to demand an answer.

— I have ... another level of doujutsu? I don't think I can go into detail with you guys... However, I can say that it spends much more chakra than the normal level. And I definitely have neither the rank nor the power needed to wield it.

This seems to add to the boys' curiosity. Even so, no other questions are asked. I'm curious about why. Even if I say they shouldn't, wouldn't it be normal to ask more?

— Are not you going to ask anything else?

—Izumi, you just said you could not tell us — Itachi says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

— Yes, I know, but that usually only makes people curious. Especially children.

— Hey! I am a shinobi — Shisui replies — Which makes me a legal adult. And you should know Itachi well enough to know that he is too polite to ask more than he should, Izu-chan!

The genin's comment makes sense. The heir was always polite and respectful, never pushing anyone's boundaries. Near him, I always felt childish — I thought my questions were too stupid, my personality too invasive. When I expressed these thoughts to Minato and Kushina (who quickly were becoming family to me) the redhead had laughed at me and said that Itachi was an "old soul." She told me that I was very mature for my age, but the boy was a prodigy in every respect, and that I shouldn't be comparing myself to people who were just too abnormal.

I felt better about it. But it was still difficult to accept someone so ... perfect in absolutely everything.

— So you could not keep the Sharingan active. Why? — Itachi asked, dismissing the previous subject with ease.

— Chakra control, I think. I thought activating the Sharingan would feel more natural. It's _hard_.

— When you learn the trick you will not even notice they are on — Shisui says, trying to motivate me.

— You know, Shisui, if you were not a prodigy, it might be easier for me to believe in you. I'm not a genius like you two, y'know.

— Izumi, you should have more confidence in yourself — Itachi says, sounding almost ... irritated?

— Ohhh, Itachi-kun — The older boy begins with an almost wicked grin on his face. — You don't like when Izu-chan underestimates herself, do you? You look so annoyed!

The boy looks at Shisui with deadpanned eyes.

— Shisui, you're an idiot.

I can't suppress the laughter. The interaction between the boys, especially when the older one decides to irritate the heir never fails to make me smile. It was one of the few moments in which Itachi seemed to have his actual age and his expressions and comments never ceased to amuse me.

— Thank you for defending my honor from myself, Itachi-kun.

— Even you Izumi? — Itachi says, with mock-betrayal in his tone, making me laugh even more.

— As expected of the heir of the clan. A real gentleman!— Shisui says with a smirk.

The laughter that leaves my lips comes out louder than I expected and sounds similar to a pig's snort, which causes a sarcastic laugh to erupt from the younger. In a short time, the three of us are practically rolling on the floor.

I felt happy.

A few hours later, the boys go home and I'm already lying in my bed. Thinking of tomorrow's training, I let sleep take me in.

_"I'm in a forest. Minato comes towards me and he looks furious. I try to attack him, but he disappears and I feel an impact _—_ an excruciating pain that I had never felt before _—_ in my back. I see a blue ball of chakra and then__** pain**__. An irrational hatred directed at Minato rise in me. Words come out of my mouth, but I can't pay attention to them because __**that's not my voice**__._

_The scene changes._

_I'm in the middle of the city. Itachi pulls me by one hand and Shisui by the other. The youngest carries a baby and the city around us was in ruins. It was nighttime. People screamed and behind us, a loud roar resounds. I look back and a gigantic orange fox, with several tails, seems to be preparing some kind of purple ... chakra ball? The ball grows and with it, fear grows in me. Tears fall constantly through my eyes and a demonic chakra passes through in waves. Shisui says something else but I don't pay attention: the purple ball is thrown towards the Hokage monument._

_I scream"_

I wake up screaming and sweating cold. I am in my bedroom. My heart is racing and suddenly a sound makes me almost jump: Shisui opens the door of the apartment and soon finds himself on my side.

— Izumi? Are you alright?

I try to answer but I just can't. I'm still shaking and crying, my throat dry. The older boy simply hugs me, and I cling to him, trying to calm myself down.

Why was I dreaming about that monster? What kind of dream was that?

It looked so _real_.

And I haven't felt like myself.

— Do you want to tell me what you dreamed?

— I saw ... Minato attacking me. And then Konoha destroyed. I, you and Itachi were running... There were a lot of people screaming, buildings falling and people on the floor. And a monster. Orange. He looked like a fox ... he had several tails.

Shisui eyes reflect his surprise. He probably expected something with my family, not this crazy vision.

_Get in the line, dear cousin. _

— Why did you dream about the Kyuubi?

— Kyuubi? What the hell is this?

The boy just furrows his eyebrow looking worried.

— It's nothing. Do you want me to stay here with you?

I stop to think.

— You can go. Good evening, Shisui. Thank you for helping me.

— Good evening, Izumi. You're welcome.

The boy leaves the apartment and I lie down again. Kyuubi, huh?

Tomorrow I would go to the library.

* * *

That afternoon, after training, I go straight to the library. I sit by the window, a book in my hands. It's about the first Hokage. I open the chapter that mentioned bijuus and start reading.

_"The first Hokage Hashirama Senju was the one who captured the eight bijuus and distributed them among the Hidden Villages. He did this to balance the power between the nations. The bijuus are monsters made of chakra and are distinguished by their number of tails, ranging from one (Ichibi) to nine (Kyuubi). "_

I skipped the explanation of the others, going straight to the one that had plagued me through the night.

_"Konoha was gifted with the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. She is known to be the most powerful of bijuus. Its chakra is especially dangerous. In Konoha the first Jinchuriki was made, meaning, the first ninja that had a chakra monster sealed within him or her. The one responsible for this important task was Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first Hokage who was from the allied village of Uzugakure. Their clan, the Uzumaki, are extremely feared by their fuinjutsu ... "_

A chakra monster. One I'd never heard of.

Why the hell was I dreaming about it?

What could have caused such a thing?

More confused than I entered, I leave the library and continue towards the dojo.

* * *

A month goes by and I could finally activate and deactivate the Sharingan.

I still couldn't keep it activated for a long time, ten minutes at best, but it was a beginning. Minato's nomination as Hokage would be tomorrow and I felt really glad. The Namikaze was someone who brought hope and nothing could make me happier than seeing him at that monument.

He deserved it.

I had had some visions since that day, all centered on either the fox or Minato. When it focused on the blonde I always felt irrational anger at him, and those visions were the ones that worried me the most.

I was worried but there was no escaping from sleep.

_"Everything was dark. Was I in front of some kind of ... cave? I hear screams of a familiar voice (for me and for that person). The screams stop and the person (I?) knows it's time to enter._

_My eyes hurt, my chakra rises and I find myself in a dark place _—_ probably inside the cave, I had seen.  
_

_In front of me, a redhead is lying down, tired. At her side, a blond I knew well looked shocked. I attack a lady, that I would later recognize as Kushina, and pick up the baby who had familiar features._

_Minato looks at me with hatred in his eyes. All my being screams to be careful: he was dangerous._

— _Get away from Jinchuriki, Yondaime _— _I say in a low voice that was definitely not mine. Still, l feel my mouth moving and I cannot do anything to stop the words from escaping._

_The scene changes._

_I stand before the redhead that is held by seals by the arms. She seems in a lot of pain and fatigue. I stick my hand in a seal on his belly and pull an orange monster - the Kyuubi. My mind screams and tells me to stop, but this body does not obey me. Its owner seems happy, almost fulfilled, when activating the eyes (Sharingan?). He (I) then turns to Kyubi and orders her to attack.  
_

_The scene changes again._

_I'm running the village while the fox destroys everything. I feel tall and strong, and nothing like myself._

— _Fugaku-sama, what are the orders?_

_I turn around and respond:_

— _Let's attack the Kyuubi. I'm confident that with these eyes I can stop it.  
_

— _Rig__..._

_Before the man finishes speaking someone interrupts me._

— _Fugaku, every Uchiha has orders to help with the evacuation of civilians. None can approach the fox._

_I feel wronged. I knew I would be able to stop it _— _why couldn't I at least try? The village would be destroyed, I could prevent it._

_-__—__ As you command,_ _Danzo-sama_

_The scene changes again and this time I somehow recognize myself in my body. I am in a graveyard, many people around me and in front of me two tombstones._

_On them two names could be read: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Among them, a blond baby with three whiskers on his face cries"._

I wake up in a thud.

The fox was in Kushina. I had seen it on the dream ... Wasn't the first Jinchuriki an Uzumaki?

_(They had died)_

That baby was Minato trough and trough. Was she pregnant?

_(They had died)_

Where were these visions coming from? Were they really just dreams?

_(They had died)_

None of that had happened. Why...

_**(THEY HAD DIED)**_

_'In addition, two more powers are awakened, but they vary from user to user'_

I get up and, without changing clothes, I run to Fugaku's house. It was unlikely ... but why else would I be having such a recurring dream?

It's daytime, I realize, but I do not care.

I enter the house without even knocking and go straight to the room where the family normally ate. Everyone stops when they see me. Tears stream down my face and I feel myself trembling.

— Fugaku-sama ... I need to ask you something.

Something in my tone seems to pass my panic as the man stands up and leads me to his office.

— What is it, Izumi-san?

— Do you think it would be possible for a Mangekyo to see the future?

The man narrows his eyes looking thoughtful.

— Hard to say, though it seems extremely unlikely. Because of its unique characteristics, predicting a Mangekyo's power is impossible. Why?

— I had a strange dream. And it has been repeating itself through the weeks. In the ... many bad things happen. It is the same scene, the same events, but in different points of view, always very detailed. Sometimes ... I'm not me. I am other people.

— It's not common to dream of something so recurrent. But to think that this is a vision of the future...

— In that dream I always... see something. Something I probably should not know. If this dream is true, I think we should bring the visions to the Hokage.

— What do you think you found out, Izumi-san? — The man looks tired.

— Is Kushina-nee the Nine-tails Jinchuriki?

He says nothing. He glances at me looking extremely surprised and without hesitation pulls me by the arm and goes out of the house.

— Dear? — Mikoto asks and without stopping to look at her the man says:

— I have to take Izumi to see the Hokage.

The man, pulling me by the arm, runs through the village. Before I know it we are in the building where the whole administration of Konoha happens.

— Uchiha-sama. Sandaime is with Minato-sama, finalizing the preparations of the possession...

— It's an S-rank emergency. Excuse us.

Without waiting for an answer from the secretary, Fugaku drags me to the Hokage's office, where he knocks twice on the door. Na old man opens the door — Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I had recognized him by his robes. He was younger than I expected, though still old. The man raises an eyebrow at the leader of the Uchiha clan and asks:

— What is it, Fugaku-san? I'm solving serious issues.

— This is about a possible leaking of sensitive information, Hokage-sama. And probably something even more serious. It is an emergency of extreme importance that can not wait, otherwise, I would never hinder you two in a day as important as today.

Hiruzen opens the door and lets us in. Minato turns and looks surprised.

— Izumi-chan? What...

— Izumi — Fugaku interrupts — Repeat for them the question that you just asked me.

I don't say anything, still staring at the blonde. He was there, alive, before me. He seemed extremely well rested and serene. Without being able to restrain myself, I run to him and let the tears stream down my face. Sobbing, I hug him.

The man bends down and wraps me in his arms, a hand stroking my hair, which helps me calm down. I put my ear to his chest and listen to the beating of his heart.

Alive.

In a few more seconds I calm down and the blonde's grip loosens but keeping my hand between his.

— What happened? — He questions the Uchiha leader.

— Izumi-san.

Fugaku's tone makes me remember where I was: in the Hokage's office. Today was Minato's nomination, wasn't it? I had to be direct.

I take a deep breath, still holding the blonde's hand and finally I say:

— Kushina-nee is the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki, is not it?

I was almost certain the answer was yes, and the deafening silence that followed my words only confirmed this.

Minato looks at me with deadly serious eyes that remind me of one of my visions: me, in a body that definitely did not belong to me, holding a blond baby and facing this same cold eyes. Sandaime also seems to analyze me and I feel myself grow extremely tense.

Another vision comes to my mind: a blue chakra ball striking the man's (mine) back and the extreme pain it caused.

I bite my lips trying to calm myself down.

— Where did you hear that, Izumi-chan?

— I've had... dreams in the last few weeks. Always with the same events but in different visions.

— Dreams? — Minato's ice-blue eyes question me. This was not Minato-nii, who laughed and took me out to eat.

This was Konoha's Yellow Flash. And I had just shared sensitive information about his _wife_.

My hand shakes lightly before those eyes. The scene of a blue chakra sphere striking the man from my visions behind, while Minato looked at him in a similar way, kept ringing.

I had not thought this through before I spoke.

What if they thought I was a bunshin? Or that I had been compromised by another village?

I was not allowed to know that information. I was a child.

My hands begin to tremble with even more strength, and tears, now of fear, threaten to rise to my eyes. Before I could defend myself, Fugaku says:

— She brought those dreams to me with a theory of what caused them: an Uchiha kinjutsu that she awakened. It's called Mangekyo Sharingan.

—She has this cursed jutsu at this tender age?" — Sarutobi is the one who asks this with a serious and deep look.

— Yes. He was awakened by the guilt she felt from his mother's suicide — These words strike me but I choose to not say anything.

— And what does this have to do with my wife's information leak, Fugaku? Will all Uchihas have access to this now?

— Each Mangekyo grants a unique power to the user. Izumi believes that she allows her to see the future.

— See the_** future**_ — Disbelief is clear in the blonde's voice and I try to ignore the pang of pain that this speech brings me.

His eyes remain cool and calculating.

Were those the eyes his enemies had seen before they died?

Namikaze turns his eyes in my direction at this moment and another tremor cuts through me. Sandaime's eyes on my back only intensify my nerves.

All my instincts scream _'run away!'_

— What did you see, Izumi?

His voice cuts me like ice and I fold my arms in protection, taking a step back. The man's eyes narrow. His whole body is tense, as if ready for battle ...

'_Immeasurable pain hits my back.'_

_Hate._

— D-don't attack me with that blue sphere, Namikaze-san. I-

That seems to surprise the man. In a second his expression relaxes, and the tension in his shoulders vanishes. Before I can react, the man kneels before me, his eyes looking inside my own.

— Namikaze-san? I should really be scaring you, Izu-chan. Please forgive me. You're so mature that I forget you're not shinobi yet. — His blue eyes return to their normal gentleness and all the coldness drains away. His smile is kind, and his voice soft and velvety — And I would never use something like Rasengan on you. I'm sorry, Izu-chan. But could you tell me exactly what you saw?

All the tension in me is gone and I realize how silly I was.

He was worried about Kushina-nee's information leaking, of course as the ninja he was, his reaction would be to analyze the situation. He had not been threatening, but the memories of dreams ...

'_Two gravestones'._

I embrace the man still crouched in front of me. I squeeze him and then let him go.

— I saw Kushina giving birth — I begin hesitantly — Then I ... I mean, the man whose eyes I lent, picks up the baby and uses it to pull you away from her. Her seal was... fragile? It looked like a hole. The man pulls the bloody fox ... and releases it in Konoha. I saw a fight between you and the man ...

I pause, wondering what else I should say. The details and the scenes mingled in my head. The blonde stares at me, absorbing everything I say.

— You won the fight but the Kyuubi was still causing destruction. After ... — I shudder in tears — After that, I saw two tombstones. It was an enormous funeral, the entirety of Konoha was there. On the gravestones y-your's and Kushina-ne-nee's name ...

I sob and hug the man again, while he runs his hand through my hair. I can not see his face, but I feel his heart racing.

— Minato-nii ... the two of you can't die. I forbid. Please…

—We're not going anywhere, Izumi.

— Promise! Promise me neither will die ...

— I can't promise something so irresponsible. Promises must be fulfilled, especially if they come from the Hokage. But I promise that all information you provide to us will be used to the best of my ability ...

Minato is interrupted by Hiruzen.

— If he can not promise, I can, Izumi-san. Minato and Kushina will only die because of the Kyuubi over my dead body.

— Hokage-sama!

— You're the Hokage from this day onwards, Minato. And I am very happy to retire, thank you very much. If you die so fast I'll have to use that hat again!

A nervous laugh leaves my lips with those words and Sandaime smiles kindly at me.

— You have done well to bring us this information, Fugaku-san, Izumi. However, for today it's already enough.

— What about K-Kyubi? — I ask with my voice still falters.

— You saw Kushina giving birth as the beginning of everything, correct? She's only two months pregnant now. We still have time to sort things out. Fugaku-san, by any chance, do you think Izumi would be able to have clearer and more detailed visions?

The Uchiha ponders his words.

— If that's really her Mangekyo's skill the answer is likely yes. But keep it active will drain more chakra than she has ... The girl barely can barely maintain her normal Sharingan on.

The ex-Hokage seems to mull these words.

— I can develop a seal that transfers chakra to her, enough to keep the eyes active for a certain amount of time — Proposes Minato.

— How long would it take to get it ready?

— Two weeks.

—Fugaku, in two weeks, do you think you can teach her to turn on her eyes?

— Yes.

— Then we'll set the meeting for the second week of March. I'll call Shikaku and Inoichi for the meeting too, so they'll be able to confirm what Izumi says and see if something more than the girl did not notice.

— Hai, Sandaime-sama — Fugaku says bowing slightly. I imitate the Uchiha leader but I bend further down.

— You should go get ready. The inauguration ceremony will be in two hours and I'm sure you will want to commemorate Minato's success.

We bow once again. The blonde offers me a smile as we turned to leave.

— Ah! Izumi-chan! — I turn to Sarutobi — You should not tell anyone about this.

— Yes, Hokage-sama.

The man smiles and we finally leave the room.

I feel lighter.

Fugaku takes me to his house, where Mikoto and the boys were waiting impatiently.

— What happened, Fugaku? —Aks the Matriarch looking worried.

— Come on, I'll tell you in the office — the man responds, leading his wife into the house. When the door closes behind him, Shisui asks:

— What happened, Izumi?

— I can't say. Orders of the Sandaime-sama.

The genin arches one eyebrow, looking curious and slightly concerned, though no other question leaves his lips.

— Are you alright? — The question now comes from the Heir who looks at me with genuine concern.

— Yes.

— Hm.

Shisui puts his arm around my neck, using me as support.

— Well, if you are okay, you should go home and change, Izu-chan! It's almost time for Minato-san's nomination ceremony.

— Haaaii, Shisui-senpai.

With his characteristic broad grin, Shisui leads me to our building, Itachi accompanying us. As I look up at the sky with my two best friends close to me, a genuine smile appears on my lips.

Those two never failed to make me relax.

* * *

Minato was in the mezzanine of the Hokage building in Konoha. Sandaime-sama was at his side, holding the hat that symbolized the Konoha's Hokage in his hand.

— Many of you know Namikaze Minato. Some only heard of him: the Konoha's Yellow Flash, responsible for the defeat of thousands of Iwa's shinobi. Others know him personally, know his unwavering determination — Sarutobi pauses — I have led you to war. I did the best I could, however, I am old and tired. Peacetime has come, and with it, the need for a new generation, a new leader, was born. Minato?

The whole crowd is silent.

— I was born during the Second Shinobi war and I fought in the third. I've seen friends, family, comrades, die on the battlefield. What kept me on the frontlines was not the fact that I was a shinobi. It was not the fact that I am was a weapon to the Village. I fought, I _killed_, because of the Will of Fire. To protect Konoha, the people I love, the place where I grew up.

Everyone starts to whisper. My heart races in my chest. Up there, in such a distant place, Minato-nii looked... like a god. A legend. Beside me, Shisui's eyes look glazed and Itachi's reflective.

My breath fails.

— Since childhood, my dream was to be the Hokage. It was making a difference in this place that we all call home. But what does it mean to be a Kage? What is the Village? What does it mean to be a Shinobi?

Itachi's eyes widen and for the first time, I see him completely surprised. Every word of the blonde seemed to resound in the boy.

— A village is the people who live in it. A Shinobi is someone who fights to protect the one he or she loves, who sacrifices everything for the country. A Kage is the one who guides his people. He who is the one who takes the lead, the first to enter the battle and the last to leave, and at the same time, the one who should avoid war no matter the cost. I believe that, above all, a Kage is the one who watches over peace and justice.

_Peace. __**Justice.**_

Every word that man says grow in me. I remember our first conversation, which led me to found my own resolve to become a ninja.

_Change._

— I believe the Shinobi world can live in peace. That justice is the right of every single person. And I swear I will do my best to preserve both.

The man bows. Sandaime-sama puts the hat on his head and for a second nothing occurs.

When the man rises, almost like breaking a spell, the crowd roars.

Screams, applause, tears. Every person in Konoha seems to vibrate with joy, with emotion.

The ground _trembles._

After five minutes of intensive applause, the palms begin to die and Minato smiles to the crowd, a sunny-like grin.

The commotion starts again, stronger.

I get the distinct impression that if the Hokage asked with a smile, every single one of Konoha's citizens would be happy to give their life.

* * *

**A/N : So, with this extra long chapter, the canon plot starts to crumble! Hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! **

**Answering Happyguest: I don't like reading in first person either but for me it's really hard to write in third person in English, so I hope this isn't to big of a problem to you. **

**I would like to thank every single comment I have received! Really, guys, every word makes me happier! **


	7. Chapter 6 - Meeting

Two weeks after Minato's nomination ceremony, the blond invites me to go to his house. I had not yet visited his and Kushina's apartment, which made me extremely curious. Truth be told, I had not seen the couple in a long time.

Tomorrow would be the meeting to discuss my ... visions. In the last few weeks, I had learned to activate and deactivate my eyes, though I didn't have the chakra to maintain the Mangekyo.

Well, Minato would take care of that.

Shisui had gone on a mission yesterday, and Itachi was busy with something related to his duty as clan heir, so I'd spent most of the day alone reading. Whenever I could I read fiction: the visions were becoming more recurrent and they always made me cry.

I was getting tired of crying.

Stories always distracted me from reality. They were my escape. At that moment I was reading a new book: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

The protagonist was called Naruto, who was an extremely courageous and persistent ninja. The shinobi's beautiful way of seeing the world, his hopes, brought me joy, and the story was extremely engaging.

Why the book wasn't a sales success I did not know.

I bet the boys would like to read it, too. Yuki, on the other hand, would not be interested, she didn't like anything about the shinobi world.

Maybe that was the reason? There was no appeal to anyone who wasn't shinobi...

Somebody knocks at the door and I am suddenly glad. I leave the book on the bed and put my shoes on, ready to leave. I open the door, smiling at the blond who was waiting for me, hiding the surprise of not seeing the redhead.

I've seen Minato a few times in the last few weeks, even though I have not been able to talk to him much, I have seen him. The redhead, on the other hand... I had hardly seen her. She seemed almost to be avoiding me.

— Good evening, Minato-sama.

— You can continue to use-nii, Izumi-chan, especially while we are among family and friends.

I feel my cheeks turning a little red. Ever since the man had become a Hokage, I had not been able to decide how to treat him.

— So how was your week, Minato-nii?

The blonde smiles at me and I feel myself doing the same. His smile really was contagious. We started walking towards the man's house.

— It was difficult. Being a Hokage is laborious and tiring and these weeks have been very busy. And you Izumi-chan?

— I trained a lot. Not only with Fugaku-sama but also with Shisui and Itachi. Honestly, these boys are freaks! How two people manage to train so much I don't know — I grumble, remembering the muscle pain, bruises and cuts I'd endured all week— They don't know what it means to take it easy!

Minato shakes his head, exasperated, and then asks me with a strange gleam in his eyes:

— And how has it been? Have you been able to keep up with them?

— Since I can now activate the Sharingan, I've improved a lot, especially in taijutsu. I can get away from them, and even get a few kicks in! My chakra control still needs some work, but now I can make perfect Fireball Jutsu, even though the ball is not that big ...

— Oh, really? I would like to see it, Izu-chan — Says the blonde looking at me.

I feel something warm spreading through my chest, and suddenly, I can't wait for a chance to show him the jutsu: what kind of expression would he do if I impressed him?

Finally, we arrived at Minato's building. We climb only a flight of stairs and the blonde just touches the door, releasing some kind of seal, opening it. I walk in behind him and taking off my shoes.

We enter the room, and I can hear Kushina muttering some music in the kitchen.

— Tadaima!

The blonde's voice seems to pull her out of her state of distraction because in a few seconds she appears in the room. However, I feel that something seems ... wrong. Smiling, she says,

— Okaeri, Izumi, Minato. Dinner's almost ready, just wait a few minutes, okay?

Minato leads me into the living room and we sit down. I look around the house with interest, seeing some scattered photos.

Two draw my attention and as soon as I take them I see a nostalgic smile in the blonde's face. One was relatively recent. Kushina was grinning, wearing a white kimono and beside her, Minato also in traditional clothes, beams openly.

It was their wedding, I realize.

And it was beautiful.

I had never seen either of them as happy as they looked in that picture. Minato was the sun, Kushina was fire.

The other picture also had the two of them but much younger. They were not together: it was a picture taken inside a classroom. The redhead seemed to be about to hit a boy while Minato smiled at the camera in the background.

They were always extremely good-looking.

Honestly, I was curious about how their son or daughter would grow up to be.

— Kushina-nee looks very angry — I comment at last

— Oh, she was. Nothing irritated Kushina like these boys implying that her hair was ugly. I never understood why they said those horrible things, though. I always thought it was beautiful.

— It really is.

The redhead calls us. We enter the dining room and the table was set.

The dinner was ramen.

I don't feel any surprise, but an involuntary smile rises to my lips.

We sit, say 'itadakimasu' and begin to eat.

\- Kushina-nee the food is delicious! I had no idea you cooked so well!

The Jinchuriki turns slightly red, but smiles.

— Well, I try!

After a few more minutes, where we exchanged a few words and chatted about basically nothing, the food was gone. I get up to help clear the table, but the blond stops me. He guides me back to the room, and after a few seconds, Kushina appears. The atmosphere suddenly changes, and the redhead, with the most serious expression I've seen on her, sits in front of me.

— Izumi, Minato told me that you are aware of my ... situation.

I blink a few times, trying to figure out what exactly she's talking about when I remember.

— I completely forgot! Congratulations!

I get up and jump on the redhead hugging her. She looks completely surprised, and when I turn to Minato a similar expression is on his face, but I ignore it and hug him as well.

— What are you talking about? — The redhead asks me still looking surprised.

— You're pregnant, right Kushina-nee?

— Ah, yes — The redhead laughs, and she seems to relax a little bit, though the awkward tension it's still there — Thank you, Izu-chan. But ... well, it was not exactly that.

What is...

Ah.

— You were talking about the fox — I say aloud.

The redhead grimaces and nods. I sit down again and stare into your eyes.

— Did something happen to it? Or... between you two, I guess?

She blinks at me.

— Well ... not exactly. But ... I thought you might have ... questions.

— Kushina thought you would be scared of her — Minato interrupts the redhead — And she wanted to bring you here and explain how everything works because she already sees you like family and didn't want you to be afraid of her.

— Minato! — Kushina screams, her face the same color of her hair and her expression irritated.

— Nee-chan — I call her, causing her to turn to me — I'm not afraid of you. Give me some credit! I know that fuinjutsu seals the fox inside of you, not turn you into it!

The redhead stares at me for long seconds and then a single tear trickles down her face.

That was wrong.

Kushina was cheerful, courageous, determined.

Seeing her crying is wrong.

Without holding back, I rise and hug the redhead, squeezing her tightly.

— You're amazing, Nee-chan. Something stupid like an angry fox would never be enough to drive me away from you.

The redhead smiles at me and this time she is the one who squeezes me.

— And you're too precious to be in this awful world, Izu-chan.

I turn red, move away from the redhead, and smile at the couple.

— I've never been so happy for the fact that I bumped into someone as I am about bumping into you, Minato-nii.

The blonde smiles and puts a hand in my hair, messing it up.

* * *

The couple convinces me to sleep in the guest room of their apartment. In the morning I put on old clothes from Kushina, which she had separated the night before and smile at the sight I see in the mirror. I'm wearing a yellow outfit. I make a high ponytail and leave the room, heading to the living room where the couple is already waiting for me.

Kushina and Minato talk in a low voice. The meeting we had scheduled was today, and I was especially nervous.

— Good Morning! — I speak happily

— Good morning, Izu-chan!

I sit in the vacant chair and start filling my plate. We eat quickly and I notice the tension in the room. Well, I couldn't blame them.

It was their life at stake. And the whole village.

The Village that Minato should protect.

We leave the apartment and quickly head to the compound. Down the street, choirs of 'Hokage-sama', people bowing and whispers follow us wherever we pass. Minato-nii smiles at everyone, greeting everyone who addresses him.

At last, we arrive and the nervousness affects me again. I try to take a deep breath, which doesn't work, feeling my hands sweating.

— Izu-chan — Kushina says — You don't have to be nervous. We are going to be there, Fugaku too. Nothing will happen to you.

I nod, unable to say anything.

We go in and the scene in front of me makes me stop. In addition to Sandaime, the three board members, and Fugaku, all the leaders of the main clans are there: Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Hyuuga.

Great, just great.

— Hokage-sama — Everyone gets up and bows to the blonde, who greets them back. He goes to his place at the head of the table, two empty places at his side.

* * *

Most of the people in the room didn't know why Izumi was there, so they were all surprised at the girl's entrance. All of them could see she couldn't be older than six, and no one knew why such a young child was doing is this kind of meeting, but she entered with the Hokage, so no one questioned her presence there.

Izumi could not be more grateful — for a few seconds, at least.

Minato takes a deep breath and begins:

— Today's meeting is officially opened. The discussion will be about something ... unusual, to say the least. Fugaku-san.

— Today's subject was... brought to the Hokage's attention by a Kinjutsu of the Uchiha clan. Being a kinjutsu, this is not something normally shared with the other clans, so I appreciate everyone's discretion.

— Any subject discussed at today's meeting is classified as Rank S. It should not be shared with anyone outside this room under any circumstances other than a direct command from myself — Adds Minato.

— Hai, Hokage-sama — Everyone says at the same time.

— Mangekyo Sharingan is a level of the clan's doujutsu hit by very few members. It is classified as Kinjutsu, as has been said previously, and its eye pattern varies between each member that awakens it. The skills awarded by those eyes also vary.

Fugaku pauses, while the whole table seems to absorb what he says. Hiashi Hyuuga was bothered by this new information: what kind of power was this doujutsu delivering to the unstable Uchihas?

Most leaders, however, are more concerned about where this discussion would go.

— Uchiha Izumi, who is now on the side of the Hokage, is the youngest to have ever awakened both the Sharingan and the Mangekyo. Since awakening, she's been having ... repetitive visions. One of these visions brought her extremely secretive information that she would have no other way of knowing that by the medium we believe she had achieved: through a jutsu granted by the doujutsu that allows her to see the future.

For a second nothing happens.

And then the room turns into hell.

Everyone starts talking at the same time. Some, like Tsume Inuzuka, burst into laughter. Others, like Inoichi Yamanaka, seem curious. Reactions vary, but something is common in all: disbelief.

— I know how that sounds — Minato resumes speech and as soon as he opens his mouth everyone is silent. Despite having acquired political power shortly, Konoha's Yellow Flash has always inspired respect, especially those who fought along with him, which was the case for all present. The voice he had used was the tone he kept for field orders, and made all of them shut up immediately — However, I would not have brought something like that to a council meeting without proper checking beforehand. The information that Izumi brought was that Kushina is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails.

The whole table reflects different levels of surprise. The fact that the redhead had the most powerful bijuu sealed in her itself was a closely guarded secret, especially in moments of war where the Jinchuriki became weapons not only of physical combat but also of threat.

— Izumi — The blonde calls attention to the child, who had been in perfect silence since the meeting began.

— Hokage-sama?

Minato smiles gently at her as he notices the tension. Bring a five-year-old girl to a meeting of that caliber, especially a girl with such a strong perception of her surroundings ...

Of course, she would be nervous.

— I would like you to allow Yamanaka-san into your mind. Besides verifying your visions, he will be able to perceive things that you may not have noticed or understood.

Izumi bites his lips. Who could blame her? Having someone inside your mind is extremely invasive and scary.

Fugaku notices the girl's hesitation and it's about to intervene. At the same time, Minato sees it too and feels his expression soften even more. He should not put that kind of pressure on a child. He was about to say that he had changed his mind when her voice, more resolute than he had ever heard, echoed:

— I will do it.

Izumi was afraid of having her mind invaded by a stranger, it was true. However, Minato's gaze on her made her change her mind.

The blonde trusted her enough to bring her to this meeting. He had taken her inside his own home, even after she had discovered sensitive information about his wife. They took her to dinner, encouraged her and above all, in that moment of pain, even though she was a complete stranger, they stopped all their plans to help her.

Izumi owed a lot to them, and nothing (much less something superfluous like fear or shame) would prevent her from helping them in any way she could.

— Inoichi, if you can ...

The Yamanaka nods and turns to the child, a gentle smile on his lips.

— Izumi-san, right? Please do not resist. I'm not going to hurt you or see anything you do not want me to see, right?

The girl nods firmly. Inoichi feels the smile spread on his lips.

She was a brave little girl, for sure.

He performs the jutsu, and when he finds what he's looking for, he can not help but think 'fucking shit.'

Everyone at the table is silent as the man watches the girl's visions. When it finally comes back, the tension is clear in the air.

Inoichi returns with her eyes extremely wide. Izumi simply blinks and calms her breath down. Tears stream down her face, and she cleans them hurriedly.

— Inoichi? — The Hokage questions, urging the other blonde to report his visions.

— For the time being, what I can safely say is that the girl's visions were definitely caused by some kind of jutsu, since the chakra is still residual in them, and what she saw should be devoted to the best of our abilities.

— And what exactly is that, Yamanaka? — The Inuzuka leader, Tsume, asks,

— The Nine-Tails attacking the village.

Everyone in the room holds their breath. An attack from the Kyuubi, the most powerful chakra beast there is.

— In the last few weeks, Izumi has been learning to control her Mangekyo. Every time she has managed to keep it activated for more than thirty seconds, it triggers some kind of vision. She is here to narrate all her visions while keeping her eyes activated, in case she sees anything useful —explains the Uchiha.

—We will chart the ground plan today, and we will reschedule meetings monthly to try to stop it.

— Hai Hokage-sama.

Minato takes a deep breath and draws a piece of paper from his pocket. Pushing a little chakra, the seal falls apart, revealing ink and a brush. The blonde catches both and turns to Izumi, who stares at him biting his lips, still nervous.

Smiling to try to calm her, the man indicates her arm, which the brunette stretches without hesitation. The Hokage quickly draws the chakra transfer seal, attaching it to himself and the normal reserves of Kushina, avoiding the Nine-Tails.

He sits down again and says in the kindest tone he has:

— Whenever you're ready, Izu-chan.

The girl nods inhale and concentrate chakra in her eyes. Everyone in the room sees the Sharingan, already with three tomes, appear in his eyes. They spin, forming a pattern that resembled a star.

The Mangekyo.

The girl finally lets out the air, blinks, and starts:

— I see through the eyes of a man ... probably a teenager, actually. Between 15 and 18? He wears a mask. I stand outside a cave surrounded by several ANBU agents, but I do not let them stop me: I attack several of them so fast that I do not even have a reaction. I think it's a kind of Space Jutsu.

Hiashi narrows his eyes with that phrase. Kill the elite Konoha girl fast enough to even have a reaction? Shikaku mutters 'troublesome'.

— I hear a scream and I know, I mean, he knows it's time. I teleport myself to the cave and see ... Kushina-nee, Minato-san, and a midwife. I kill the woman in seconds and get ... I get the baby. Minato asks me who I am ... I leave the cave with the baby and I'm followed. Then ... I do not know what happens. But Kushina is trapped by the arms and the seal on her belly seems open. I pull ... something from inside her. The fox with a chakra full of hatred, malice. It wants to destroy anything and I want it to destroy _Konoha_.

The description of the chakra causes a chill in the Akimichi. The Nara does not stop weighing how problematic that whole situation was. Izumi continues to narrate as accurately as possible all the visions of the night, including his running away with Itachi.

— The last vision ... It's the next day. I stand in front of three tombs. Between them, a small baby and beside it, Sandaime-sama is saying something. The rest of the village is behind me ...

— Tombs of whom? — Inquiring is Inuzuka again, impatient.

\- Minato-nii, I mean, H-hokage-sama and Kushina-nee —The girl's voice comes out a whisper.

Suddenly Izumi's eyes widen and another vision unfolds in his mind.

"_She's running through the trees quickly. Something is behind her. A boy is on his diagonal, just a little behind. Suddenly the other ninja shouts 'Shisui' and the boy (Izumi?) Turns around and tries to catch up with him after a second of hesitation. But he (she) can't._

_A painful cry leaves her lips and a familiar burning to the girl and unknown to the boy reaches his(hers?) eyes._

_Before everything darkens, the girl sees an orange mask "_

— Izumi!

The voice of the Yellow Flash awakens her from the sight which had nothing to do with the fox but nevertheless was still terrible.

— Shisui ... where's Shisui?

— Shisui went on a mission, Izu-chan. He is together with his genin team.

— He-he needs help. Now.

— Izumi, Shisui is a capable shinobi...

— One of the genin with him died, Minato-nii, and whoever killed him was a masked man.

— You think...

Izumi shrugs but feels her inside twist. That twinge in the eyes ...

She remembered that pain.

Shisui would awaken his Mangekyo. Or had already.

Izumi can't help but make a minute of silence for the young life that she was certain would be lost.

— Hound — Minato's voice was firm. Immediately, a masquerade appears next to the Hokage — Find Uchiha Shisui's team and ensure the safety of the members. Take advantage to collect any possible information about the masquerade, however, do not engage him in battle. Do you understand?

— Hai, Hokage-sama — the masked man answers and leaves the room in a body flick.

The girl's Mangekyo was still activated when she felt something pulling again.

_"She's lying down (o?). Her back hurts incredibly and she (and) finds herself cursing Minato. An orange mask is in her (his) hands._

_\- Zetsu! - The man calls in a low voice - Bring me that-"_

Izumi returns to the reality trembling.

— I'm sure it's the same person now — the Uchiha says, interrupting the planning that had already begun at the table. Minato acknowledges her with a slight nod and the discussion continues.

Izumi is too exhausted to pay attention, so she simply stays still and tries to keep her eyes on.

* * *

The meeting had lasted for about four hours, and I was exhausted. I had some more visions, but mostly just the destruction of Konoha, nothing concrete about the masked man.

While everyone was leaving, I stayed in the room with Minato and Kushina at the request of the blonde. Fugaku also waits for all the other leaders to leave.

— Izumi-chan — I raise my eyes to him — You did very well today. Tomorrow we will not have Sharingan training, you should let your eyes rest for at least a day. Any discomfort brings it to me and I'll direct you to one of the clan's doctors.

— Hai, Fugaku -sama — I answer obediently.

— Mikoto would like you to join us for dinner tomorrow.

I smile at the man.

— I would be honored, Fugaku-sama.

The man nods and with a slight bow to Minato and leaves the room. The couple next to me smile slightly, though they still look tired and worried.

— Izumi. We have ... something to offer you. — Speaks the redhead looking nervous — We were thinking about this before but due to the risk of this future, we will... implement it sooner than I had expected.

I feel my curiosity increasing.

— You were studying calligraphy, right? Maybe you are already aware of that, but calligraphy is the base of Fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan, which was my family, have always been known by masters of the sealing arts ...

— And I also studied Fuinjutsu, under the tutelage of Jiraiya-sensei — completes the blonde.

— Well, basically, we both have several seal based techniques that we would like to move on to the future. And there are high chances that we will not have to teach our baby...

— Not that we're replacing you with him or something! We already wanted to teach you since the day we picked you in your class. But it was an incentive to start teaching you the basics so early.

I laugh at the blond nervousness. An immense joy bubbles inside me and tears build up in my eyes. Without hesitation, I get up and hug the blonde, and the redhead laughs and joins us, crushing me between them.

— I-I'm really honored, Minato-nii, Kushina-nee. Teach me your own jutsus and your family's ...

I shake my head. The two release me and Kushina puts her hand on my head, messing my hair.

— You're a lovely, determined girl, Izumi. Well ... we don't want to see all this knowledge gone. You've been brave enough to bring your visions to Fugaku and to Minato, and I truly believe you will be an incredible kunoichi.

I smile even more. Passing jutsus like this, for someone who is not blood, is extremely serious in the shinobi world, and to feel that faith they both had in me was priceless.

— How about we start tomorrow? — Suggests Minato — I am very busy with the Hokage functions, so Kushina will probably teach you the most, but I would like to be there for the first class, and tomorrow I have a few free hours.

— Nothing would make me happier. And even though you're not asking me to do that ... — I swallow the sob that rises in my throat, even though the tears are still falling — I'll be extremely happy to pass anything I learn to your child if ... in case something happens with you.

The redhead messed up my hair again, her eyes with a suspicious glow. Minato smiles sadly at me.

— You really are too precious to this world, Izu-chan — says the redhead.

* * *

I arrive home a few minutes later — Minato and Kushina clearly needed some time alone. Dealing with your impending death it's not an easy feat.

Dealing with the imminent death of the one you love surely is not — I can speak from experience.

I take a deep breath and turn around. I didn't know what had or hadn't happened to Shisui and I had a bad feeling. I knock on the genin's door, praying my vision did not materialize, that we were wrong about the Mangekyo's power.

For several seconds nothing happens until the door is opened. When I see the boy my heart squeezes. His hair was messier than usual, his clothes were wrinkled and his eyes ... his eyes were red, not because of the Sharingan.

— Izumi. ANBU-san told me that you had alerted the Hokage to what was happening to us. I have no idea how you even knew anything but then-

I interrupt him, wrapping my arms around him.

— I'm sorry. I-I wanted to stop you from going through this.

— Stop what exactly, Izumi?

He seems mildly suspicious and I confirm his suspicions by injecting chakra into my eyes.

— I didn't exactly go through the same thing, but ... I understand you, Shisui.

Tears trickle down his cheeks, and his eyes change, reflecting a different pattern from mine, though clearly a Mangekyo. He hugs me again, and a sob leaves his lips.

— I killed him, Izumi. He's dead and it's my fault.

— Shhhh. I could tell that it was not your fault. You tried to reach him ... but you couldn't. No one is omnipotent. The enemy was far more powerful. There was nothing you could do.

He hugs me even more tightly.

— But I know that none of this will make the guilt diminish. So I'll tell you what actually helped me — I gather all my strength and smile — Shisui, I am here for you, and I will always be ... because we are friends. Family.

The boy sobs against me.

* * *

**A/N: It has been some time! So, what did you think? o you like it, hate it? Please comment on your thoughts, questions, opinions, anything! Hope you are all enjoying and see you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Change

That night, Izumi had nightmares.

In her dreams, she saw Shisui falling instead of his friend. There was blood in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. She saw Itachi's eyes losing everything that made him human. She saw Minato's and Kushina's grave.

It made her scream. But Shisui never came - she imagined his dreams weren't any better than hers.

-'-

In the morning, I went to the market and bought a lot of food. Afterward, I knocked at the main house. Itachi opened the door and tilted his head in front of me like he was asking what I was doing there.

— Shisui needs help.

I saw Itachi's face grew tense, and without uttering a single word he put on his shoes and followed me towards our cousin's apartment. Itachi knocked and when the older boy didn't answer I put my key on the lock and went in, the clan heir right beside me.

Shisui was on the couch, his eyes closed.

— It's not polite to enter someone else's house without invitation, Izumi-chan.

I just rolled my eyes at him and went straight for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Itachi asked what had happened.

Izumi cursed the boy's lack of social skills. She should have seen it coming, really.

— My mission went bad. One of the members of my genin team is dead.

— I'm sorry.

— Me too.

An awkward silence begins. I continue to cook, feeling hollow.

Why had that boy died for? Why did this world have so much fighting? Was it worth, dying for the village? Why can't we leave in peace?

— I have a dream.

This statement came from Itachi and made me turn around immediately.

— I want to end all the fights in the world. This way… no one will die like this again.

_Peace_.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, Itachi expressed my feelings exactly.

I didn't know how if I would ever be able to achieve it.

I was too selfish. I just wanted the people I cared about to be happy, not the entire world.

But as soon as he proclaimed, I believed in him.

Because if somebody would be able to achieve peace between all nations, it would be Itachi.

— That's a beautiful dream — the first one to speak was Shisui. I nodded, agreeing to his words.

The younger boy, looking slightly surprised answered with a quiet "Hm".

-'-

We spend the rest of the morning in silence, but together. I try to talk, but it doesn't last. In the afternoon, I leave for the fuuinjustu lesson with Kushina, while the boys stay behind.

I knock at the door, and the Uzumaki opens it with a smile plastered in her face.

— Come on in, Izu-chan!

I enter and follow her to the dining room. Minato is sitting at the table, with a pile of books beside him.

— Hello, Izumi. How is Shisui?— The blond asks with a kind smile but worried eyes.

— He… he is dealing with it, I guess. Itachi is with him — I answer, not managing to hide my own concerns — He will be fine, I think.

Kushina's eyes reflect our worry, but she forces a smile on her face anyway.

— Well, then, it is time to learn! So, Izumi, first we will start with basic symbols.

Minato opens the book and slides it to me. I flip through the pages — _there are a lot of symbols. _

Like _hundreds _of them. Minato picks up from where his wife started:

— Every line, every detail can affect the way the seal will work, and an incorrect symbol can cause an enormous backlash, that can go from a cut to maiming or even killing, so until one of us give you explicit permission you will not be making seals on your own, is that clear?

— Yes, Minato-sensei — I answer with an even tone. I understood how they could be dangerous, for me and for others, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

Minato smiles at his new title but doesn't comment on it.

— Good. With that settled, this book is yours to take. It may seem like a lot, but soon you will start to see the patterns and will be able to identify what a symbol does without ever seen it before.

— Each seal maker adapts his or her seals to gis style, but there are always some common factors — Continues Kushina — A seal is only limited by your knowledge. It is the most flexible form you can use chakra that it is not tied to a genetic lineage.

— But first things first: in a seal, there are always four components: the neutralizer, that will incapacitate the seal, the stabilizer, that will prevent the chakra from backlashing, the main component that is basically the purpose of the seal, and the activation symbol, that includes that parameters within which the seal will work. — Minato pauses and looks at me.

— Makes sense. But… I would paper and pen, please.

Kushina laughs hard while the Hokage smiles. He grabs the pen and the paper for me and I write everything down.

— So, in order to make a seal…

-'-

After three hours the couple finally ends the first class and my head is hurting. Fuuinjutsu was _hard_ as much as it was useful.

And I wanted to learn.

Even though I knew it would take a damn long time before I could actually do something with it.

I go straight to Shisui's house, and this time I knock. Itachi is the one who opens the door and wordlessly lets me in. Shisui is kneeling in front of a chessboard, the game set up. He smiles at me, but his heart clearly isn't into it.

— Drop that fake smile, Shisui.

He looks caught off guard, but he does it anyway. I sit by his side and Itachi reclaims his previous place across the table.

They continue to play and silence and I don't say anything either. I just pull the book Minato and Kushina gave to me and start to study the seal components. If Shisui didn't want to talk about it it was fine, as long as he knew he still had people he could turn to.

For now, that was enough.

After the game, she made dinner. In the same silence, they ate. After doing the dishes Shisui finally said something.

—Do... can you two sleep here?

My eyes connect with Itachi and even without a word I know we are thinking the same thing.

—Of course.

— I will let my mother know — says the heir, already opening the door.

I focus my gaze once again on the older boy and really _look_ at him.

His curly hair is messy, his lips are in a thin line, and his eyes are hazed like he wasn't really seeing. His shoulders are tense and his jaw pressed. Everything was about him was off and I didn't know how to help because there was on single thought on my head: what had happened to mom.

If Shisui died, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Seeing him like this put me on edge, and made me feel completely useless. All I could do was be here and hope it was enough.

Itachi came back and we set up three futons.

— Good night, Shisui, Itachi.

No one answered me.

-'-

In the morning, Shisui was the first one up. By the time I felt really awaken, he had set up the table and Itachi was already seated.

— Training? — I ask, not being able to keep the silence any longer.

— Sure — Says Shisui, shrugging.

I smile and sit at his side.

— Itadakimasu!

We eat and this time I talk about my training yesterday. Itachi makes a few questions here and there while Shisui remains quiet, but I don't really mind. After eating I make a quick stop at my house and we leave for training.

We arrive at Uchiha train ground three and start stretching. When we are warmed up, the genin makes a suggestion:

— Itachi, I will start with a taijutsu-only spar with Izumi, since she has less stamina.

— I will train ninjutsu than.

Without another word, Shisui turns towards me and makes the conciliation seal, that I copy. I take a defensive position but he does the same, startling me — I was _always _in defense when sparring with them, mostly because I had to be able to at least dodge if I had any hope in managing to actually land an attack.

After an entire minute of waiting, I finally relent. I take a deep breath, forcing my body to relax, like the Uchiha Taijutsu style demanded, and activate my Sharingan in his normal three-tome, state. The world around me gets slower, more colorful, more beautiful.

And then, I run straight at him. He prepares to strike a punch in my belly since he knows that while running there is no way I would be fast enough to block his fist, but I dodge going down, already expecting that kind of reaction. With my hands supporting me on the floor, I try to use my momentum to kick his legs and make him fall, but he jumps. Shisui was always fast, in everything he does, from attacking to defending, and his Sharingan was well developed, so he definitely saw it coming. Quickly, I to stand again, but I can see him preparing for the next attack so I kneel and avoid the punch he aims at my face by inclining my head to the right. I got him exactly where I want him: I grip the hand by my side and push it, making him lose his balance and fall beside me. Quickly, I try to immobilize him, but he pushes me. He is stronger, which makes him hard to overpower. I roll away from him and quickly go back to my feet while he does the same.

Shisui is being violent, almost vicious. Normally, he would be slowing down and correcting my every move, trying to not only make the fight longer but more informative. When we would do something like this, it was normally with him attacking, letting me focus only on defense.

I am a little bit scared and very, very worried.

My only comfort is that in case he goes too far, Itachi will stop him.

We stare at each other, breathing hard. I am covered with sweat and my hands shake slightly but I keep my stance. This time, he acts first: he lunges at me, his hand aiming for my throat. Again I grab his hand, but I immediately notice the mistake: there is no way Shisui Uchiha would fall twice in the same mistake. I can see his knee coming at me, but I can't dodge fast enough. It connects with my chest, and suddenly, there is no more air in my lungs.

The pain is sharp and it hits me hard. I fall into my hands and knees, choking and panting. My chest hurts so much that I feel like I am about to _die. _

— Get up — Shisui's voice is cold and harsh making me flinch when I hear it. It sounds almost unnatural in the cheery boy and makes my heart feel hollow.

My cousin is the opposite of every other Uchiha. Where most are cold he is warm, where they are silent he is loud, where they are moody and introspective, he is easy-going and extrovert. Seeing him like this is not something I ever expected to see, much like seeing Minato's cold side.

— I said get up, Izumi! The enemy won't wait for you to be ready. They are going to _hurt _you, and when you fall, they _will_ kill you. You-

Itachi stands between us. His eyes are deadly serious and I almost expect to see the Sharingan, even though I know he hasn't awakened it yet. His lips are pressed together and he looks… sad.

— What are you doing, Shisui? — His voice sounds tired and worried — Izumi isn't even at the Academy. You can't expect her to fight you as an enemy would, especially since she _doesn't know_ how to fight, that's why we are teaching her. So I will ask again: What are you doing?

—They won't have mercy, Itachi — Now the genin sounds desperate — They won't care that she is a girl or a child, or that she is kind. They will kill her nevertheless and if we can't stop her from being a ninja we have to get her ready to face the world. We…

A tear stream down his face and his hands are trembling. Itachi furrows his brows. I can see that he understands where Shisui is coming from but he doesn't know what to do.

I do, though.

So with a pained breath, my limbs trembling, I stand. Each step is painful, and the closer that I get more desperate Shisui becomes. Itachi runs to my side, putting his arm around my waist and helping me overcome the last few steps. I don't cry even if it hurts. I keep everything inside because, right now, he needs me and I will be damned if I can't be there for him. My older cousin looks scared and guilty, he is crying and looking like a mess.

I put my hand in his shoulders, and he looks at me. He opens his mouth, trying to say something, but I raise my hand, making him lips close.

— Being a shinobi… it's dangerous. I know. And someday, I will have to face the enemy, and they will hurt me, maybe even kill me. I understand the risks, okay? But… if there is no one to fight them… they can hurt civilians. Or newborns, or elders. When we choose to be shinobi, we choose to be a wall who stands between them and the innocents. Shisui, one day, I will have to face the harsh truth of the world. And when that day comes, I will do my duty. But.. right now… there is no enemy. Just us. Just family. And neither I or Itachi are heading to the field now. So you _don't have _to be scared to lose us, yeah? We are not going anywhere.

He bites his lips and nods. And then, he hugs me. I immediately retribute, holding him with all the strength I have, even though it hurts like hell.

— I am sorry; I'm sorry. I'm sorry...

— Shhh, it's fine.

-'-

We are at the Uchiha nursery. Ume-baa was pissed when we got here and has been grumbling and complaining the entire time. Shisui looks guilty while Itachi looks worried. That mean kick had cracked my ribs, but it was nothing a medic-nin couldn't fix.

— Izu-chan I am really-

— I know, Shisui — I smile when I hear the honorific. _He is back_— You already apologized a thousand times. I forgive you. It was worth it if helped you to come back to us, ok?

He opens his mouth and furrows his brows, looking lost, until he finally gives up saying whatever he was about to and sighs, a smile plastered in his face.

— Ok, Izu-chan.

Someone knocks on the door. When I look up I see a familiar face smiling at us.

— So here is where you have been hiding, Izumi!

I feel my face getting warmer — I had totally forgotten about today's lesson! Kushina-nee was smiling almost evilly and I start to feel really nervous.

— I am so sorry, Kushina-sensei. I completely forgot!

— I can see that since you left me waiting for an entire hour 'ttebane! What I am…

— Kushina-san, please don't go too hard on her. She was keeping me company — Shisui mutters with a pleading face. I can't stop myself from thinking how utterly adorable he looks like this. The Uzumaki must be thinking the same because her face softens.

— Well, then I can't blame her, can I? But, since we already lost training time… let's get some ramen!

Without waiting for an answer, she left. I quickly get up and follow her, trusting the boys to do the same. When I look back and see Shisui's grin back, my heart gets warm. This is what he should always look like, and I would make sure that he keeps the smile on. I would protect it like I should have protected my mother's.

-'-

After the ramen, the boys go back to the Uchiha district and I follow Kushina back to her home.

— Thank you for that, Kushina-nee. And for understanding. He really needed help, and I just… I couldn't just _leave. _

—Of course you couldn't, Izu-chan. He is family, and when your family needs help, it's natural to forget about everything else. And I am happy to help! If you or any of your friends and family need support, you know you can always come to me and Minato, right?

— Hm!

— Don't you 'hm' me little lady! There are already too many people with monosyllabic answers in the Uchiha Clan'ttebane! You don't have to join!

I can't stop myself from snickering at that. It was quite true — Itachi being an example. I remembered never understanding why children in our clan didn't seem to talk as much as the other kids. It was weird to me since my mother took me out of the district a lot, but I got used to it.

— Hai, hai, Kushina-sensei!

The woman smiles at me and opens the door. We enter and go straight to the table we had used yesterday. She gives me a paper with a few questions in it, all about the previous lesson.

— Now Izu-chan, let's see how much you actually learned 'ttebane!

— I will do my best!

— That is what I like to hear from my cute little student — she says while pets my head — Now begin!

I look at the first question and see it's about the components. _Easy peasy. _I begin to write.

After the test (that I aced), Kushina starts to explain how to harmonize the seal. It was a lot harder to understand than the first part and by the end, my head was spinning. I finally muster the courage to interrupt her:

— Kushina-sensei, you lost me ten minutes ago.

She blinks at me and giggles.

— I am sorry, Izu-chan. Explain to me everything you understood-

The apartment door opens and Minato strands trough it, with a white-haired boy trailing him. His face is covered with a mask, which makes it hard for me to guess his age, but he was short so I knew he couldn't be too old. He was wearing a jounin vest.

— Minato-sensei I said…

The blond ignores him, smiling at us instead.

— Kushina, Izumi-chan, tadaima! How was training today?

— I may have rushed a little too much 'tebanne, but Izumi aced the test about the last lesson! — She says smiling and giving him a peck on the lips and then turned towards the boy — Kakashi-kun, you came! It has been some time since you last came for dinner, hasn't?

Before the boy could say anything the Uzumaki tackled him into a bear hug. He huffed but didn't push her. When she finally let him go, I could see that the tip of his ears were red and I couldn't help the giggle, which made the teenager narrow his eyes at me.

— Kakashi-kun, this is Uchiha Izumi, our new fuuinjutsu student. Izu-chan, this is Hatake Kakashi, Minato's student.

I bow before him.

— It is nice to meet you, Kakashi-senpai.

— Nice to meet you too, Izumi-san — I recognize his voice immediately from _that day._

The day my dad died. He was the Anbu that was in the house, I just knew it.

**I would never be able to forget. **

I don't say anything. Anbu was a secret organization, and the members weren't public. And if it was… what did it matter? What would I say: "did you tell my mom my dad died?"

It would awkward and pointless so I try to let it go.

Even though it hurt.

— So, Minato, how was your day? — Kushina asked while she went to the kitchen, the blond following her inside. Kakashi blinked with his only visible eye and then turned towards me, looking slightly annoyed.

— Great, I am in babysitting duty — he mutters under his breath, making me wince. I can't exactly dispute his claim since I was, in fact, a child, barely six years old. What I could do was something productive, and if he was Minato-nii's student, well...

— Kakashi sempai, can you help me with fuuinjutsu theory? — I ask with my best grin in place and the most adorable look I could muster — Kushina-sensei was explaining what I had to do to harmonize a seal, but and didn't understand what she meant with the bridge thing. I draw it like this, but she said it had to be a more compatible type, and I am not sure what is wrong...

The teenager blinks and looks at me surprised. He proceeds to look at my seal sketch and grabs a brush from the table.

— I can understand why you are confused. You see, even if this symbol is similar, the correct one would have one more line, see?

He proceeds to explain again all of the parameters necessary to combine symbols, but he is more clinical than Kushina-sensei. I take notes, now getting a better grasp about the theory the red-head was trying to explain to me. By the time the couple comes back to the living room, Kakashi has already reviewed both lessons and is helping me to place the correct meaning to each component of different seals. He was no fuuinjutsu expert, that much is clear, but he knows the basics really well.

As expected of the Hokage's student.

It was also clear that he was really smart. The way he acted and spoke, sounding ages older than he actually was, reminded me of Itachi. It did make me feel frustrated — I knew if the clan heir was the one getting this lesson, he ould already be much further than I was. I just couldn't grasp things as fast as he could.

I knew I was smart for my age — most of the Uchiha were since we had eidetic memories and our brains developed faster in order to actually accommodate the information input the Sharingan provided. We were also raised to behave like an adult as soon as possible, being though complex words from a young age. When the Sharingan actually awakened the difference was even more accentuated since it triggers our yang chakra into accelerating the already fast brain development. Fugaku had explained that to me in one of our lessons. But even if all of this would make me a genius if compared to civilians, amid my own clan and others I was just slightly over-average. It didn't make me anything like Itachi who would lear jutsus just by observing onetime even if he didn't hee the Sharingan.

— Good to see you two getting along, but dinner is ready! — the blond man announces looking amused and making me come back from my inner-ramblings. We proceed to get the sealing material away and set the table for dinner. They all site and after a chorus of _'itadakimasu_' they eat.

— Kakashi-kun, what were you teaching Izumi? — asks the ginger curiously.

— I was basically reviewing what she should already have learned —he said in a bland tone and I felt my temper flare. I knew I wasn't a genius and fuuinjutsu was hard but I didn't like his condescending attitude.

—Well, not all of us were born with a head as big as yours, Kakashi-senpai. Some of us have to actually make an effort to learn something — I snap at him.

— I know that. That wasn't what I _meant _— he says with an annoyed look — I just meant to say that I didn't try to teach anything you weren't already familiar with.

I shut my mouth, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I can't believe I let my on inferiority complex get the better of me like that.

— You don't have to have your guard up, Izu-chan. No one here is going to criticize you. Besides, you are not even in the academy yet — says Minato in his soothing voice.

— I know. I am sorry for overreacting, Kakashi-senpai.

The boy acknowledges me with a nod, but he doesn't say anything else. For the rest of the dinner, Minato and Kushina are the only ones who talk. After helping with the dishes I leave, still cursing myself for acting so childish.

I go straight home, trusting that Itachi is keeping company to Shisui and deciding to visit in the morning.

-'-

Four months go by fast. Between taking care of my own apartment, having ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu lessons, training my Sharingan with Fugaku-sama, studying Fuuinjutsu with Kushina and Minato and practicing basically everything with the boys, I barely have time to anything else. Itachi's birthday had been last month, but the party was extremely boring. I got him a book — the one about the gutsy shinobi — and he had loved it. We discussed it so much that Shisui ended up reading too. It was nice, talking about books, playing and relaxing, even if we did that a lot less frequently than training.

Shisui had already mastered the Mangekyo — or at least as close to master as he could get without using his exclusive jutsus. He manages to conjure the Susano'o and keep it for a few minutes. It wasn't too much, but Fugaku said that that was as much as his reservers would allow for no. I had barely managed to keep my normal Sharingan activated for an entire hour, but well, baby steps. Mentally, Shisui was as well as could be expected. Sometimes he would get a distant look in his eyes, but usually, he was his cheery self. And after everything that is all we could have expected.

The monthly meetings had been the same as the first one. Though most of the time, I was pushed out of the room after narrating all the visions I got. In the beginning, there hadn't been any difference in them so far, which worried me: shouldn't they have changed the moment I told them to Minato? But as time moved on, I start to perceive little differences. The dialogue between Minato and the masked man changed. The midwife didn't die anymore. Kushina's seal took longer to break. On the last one, she even survived and I got to see her and Minato's funeral.

He always died in the end. And I couldn't figure out how. That's what I have been trying to do, but no luck so far.

And we only had three months left.

Today there would be the July meeting. I was already heading towards the council room, but I was worried. I had to figure out what happened to Minato so they could make a plan that would actually save him.

And for that, the most helpful way would be for my visions to be from his eyes. Or from someone who was close to them at the moment he died. I needed to understand what was the _pattern. _I saw through other people's eyes, not only for my own. I had o identify whose eyes, why them and if I could choose to watch from specific people. That was what Fugaku was trying to teach me — to no avail, so far. Since I couldn't always tell who I was at the visions, figuring out the conditions to the Mangekyo was hard. But I had a breakthrough last week that would probably help me to at least see how Minato would die, even if probably it wouldn't have the details.

I shake my head. Now was not the time for this.

I open the council room. Kushina and Minato were already there, but no one else was. They smile at me and I sit across from the red-head.

— So, Izumi-chan, did you figure out more about your visions? — Asks the Hokage

— The longest vision I can have without switching the point of view is ten minutes. Every time we plan something, the visions change at least a little bit. I can force myself into alternative visions of the same thing, like a simulation, if I think bout something specific that should be different but that is all.

— I see. That simulation will be incredibly useful, Izu-chan — says the Uzumaki while petting my hair — You did well.

I beam at her feeling my chest getting lighter. Kushina had the ability to make everything seem brighter with her fierce optimism and energy. She always knew what to say even if she was overbearing sometimes.

She was my sensei, and at the same time, she was the best big sister I could ask for. That made her family in a way that a lot of the Uchihas weren't.

Before I could say anything else the doors open, and the Clan Heads walk in and sit. I straighten my spine and tale a deep breath. Staying at those meetings had become almost routine so I didn't feel so nervous anymore, but it wasn't exactly a comfortable place to be either.

— Good morning. Today we are here to discuss the attack that will happen in the tenth of October as you all know. And like usual, we will begin with the visions. Izumi, Inoichi, if you would —says the Hokage gesturing towards me.

I close my eyes and activate the Mangekyo. Inoichi puts a hand on my shoulder and uses the Yamanaka jutsu too transmit all the visions to everyone in the room. I try to focus on the specif memory — the only vision I see trough my own eyes — but searching for a different outcome. One I try to follow Minato, who I know it's close to the fox.

" _I am running through the village. Looking down I see a purple dress and a child's body. I was myself. I keep running, Itchi pulling me by the hand and carrying a baby. We are close to the shelter localized by the forest. I stop on my tracks. _

— _Itachi you have to go in. Sasuke is too little and you have to protect him!_

— _I know, Izumi! that's why we should be going in — his voice is uncharacteristically desperate — So let's-_

—_There-there is something I need to do. I am sorry — I turn around and run towards the forest. as fast as I can. I search the fox with my chakra sense — it is too big and too powerful that even I would be able to find it — and I run towards it. _

_Finally, I arrive at a red barrier and try to go through it but I can't. I see Minato there, the fox claw through his body. Kushina is passed out on the floor and in front of him, their child is some kind of ritual table. And then a Ghost appears behind him, some kind of blade in hand. It uses it in the Kyuubi and seals it, first inside the baby and them inside the passed out redhead. Minato's body falls and I scream."_

We all come back from the vision. I am crying and so is Kushina. Minato's hand trembles slightly and a lot of the others show discomfort and sadness. The Hokage's eyes are closed and with a calm sigh, he opens them.

All the eyes are on him. Kushina takes his hand and squeezes it. Even though she looks slightly haunted, there is a smirk in her face.

— I can't believe you used that seal, _Hokage-sama _— The Uzumaki states with her hair going up almost like the Kyuubi's tails. She looks pissed and it makes me giggle.

— I needed to separate the Kyuubi in order to be able to seal it. And by sealing it in you I gave you chances of surviving, but sealed the order half in naruto in case… in case you died — the blond man affirms this with a calculating glint into his eyes — Well, then, it seems we have to find another seal to split the Kyuubi.

— You are damn right we do I am not letting you get yourself killed with an _Uzumaki seal. _I am pissed you didi in any reality, really.

— So it was the seal that killed you — the on who states this is Shikaku Nara — What seal was that?

— The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The cost of activating it is the soul of the user. It has been used by the Uzumaki clan for generations to separate a human's soul to its body. In this case, it split the yin from the yang chakra of the Kyuubi — answers Kushina.

— I see. If it has this high of a cost, are you certain you can reproduce this seal without the backtrackings in three months' time? — questions the Nara Clan Head.

— Yes — Minato is the one who states this —But.. we should bring them back to the Village. We could use the help.

— Them? — Questions Hiashi Hyuuga.

— Jiraya and Tsunade of the Sannin.


End file.
